Tomorrow is yesterday
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: When a not so old new case is given to the team they are dragged into a dark and scary world of gangs and corruption that has a profound effect on the team. Can they solve these killings before their killers come for them. Sandra/Gerry/Team
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first attempt at a new tricks fanfiction. I am kind of dipping into uncharted territory here so feed back would be much appreciated. This is going to be a case file with some Sandra/Gerry thrown in for good measure, nothing explicit. Enjoy I hope.

Tomorrow is yesterday

Sandra was sitting at her desk, the day was just like any other her team were working quietly on finishing up the last case. It had been a relatively simple one, Brian was just finishing up with the forensic report and Jack was typing up the witness statement. The new witness had come forward about the death of her step mother after almost twenty years of being to frightened to stand up to her father and feeling that she owed the evil man something. Sandra had managed to get the woman to tell her everything about what had happened that fateful day. Then they hand managed to gather together vital clues which all pointed to Steven Richmond and blood found under his wife fingernails finally got the man to confess.

Sandra took in a deep breath and inhaled the unmistakable sent of Gerry's cigarette.

"Gerry close that door, your fag is stinking up my new suite." Sandra called thinking she could probably just close her office door, but why she wasn't the one stinking up the office.

"Yeah, yeah." She heard back as the door shut and Jack looked up from his desk at her though the open doorway.

"What?" She questioned with raised eyebrows, but Jack just went back to typing and the moment was forgotten.

Getting up Sandra moved into the main part of the office and looked over Brian's shoulder, not really interested in what he was doing but she was bored and wanted to at least look like she was doing something useful.

Brian turned to look at her for a second without comment before going back to entering the details of the forensic report in to his own report for the use of it in court at a later date.

Before Sandra could offer any comment Gerry walked back in and cleared his throat.

"Hey I'm done guys any one fancy the pub." He said as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket giving the room a sweep with his eyes until they finally found Sandra's.

"Thought you would never ask." Jack said breaking the brief moment as he shut down his computer and grabbed his coat of the back of the chair.

"Oh all right it's nothing I can't do in the morning." Brian said with a small smile as he too stood up and collected his things from his desk.

"Ok twist my arm." Sandra replied last trying to make it sound like she was quite prepared to have continued working, but in reality she couldn't wait to leave the office. Gerry gave her a small wink of acknowledgement as she came back in coat on and hat in hand and she chose to ignore the look and checked her phone.

"Anyone we know?" Gerry asked as he opened the door for her and Sandra gave him a withering look but continued down the corridor followed by her three ever present companions.

"No and even if it was I wouldn't tell you any way." She replied replacing her phone in her bag and stepping out in to the brisk evening.

Gerry made a face which made Brian and Jack smile behind Sandra's back but the look and reaction went unnoticed by the blonde as she climbed into her car alone.

She was not on Brian duty tonight that honour feel to Jack so she could at least get home when she wanted instead of carting Brian here there and everywhere as usually he had to pick something up for Ester or needed something from the office. No tonight they were going to have a nice quite drink, in the knowledge that they didn't have a pressing case pending or someone breathing down their necks about budgets or barging in on their case.

Sandra turned over the engine and followed Gerry out of the car park followed by Jack as they headed off towards their favourite watering hole.

It had been nice a quite, just what Sandra wanted, they had laughed and joked about old cases and things they had done. It was nice just to be here without something work related to talk about and just relax.

Gerry knew that this could not last forever, it was nice to see Sandra let her hair down so to speak but he knew the kind of pressure she was under not only to deliver results but also to keep within a tight budget and keep everyone sweet at the same time.

It was no secret that Strickland often used his most attractive head of department to smooth over issues with the press, putting a pretty face on bad news was always a good tactic but it wasn't him coming out looking like a Pratt. Gerry grimaced when the object of his thoughts appeared at their table.

"Thought I might find you here." Strickland said not taking a seat but standing between Jack and Brian facing Sandra and Gerry.

"What can we do for you sir, the Richmond case is pretty much sown up we thought.." Strickland held up his hand to silence Sandra and Gerry watched as her jaw slammed closed with a slight grinding of her teeth.

"No no that's fine, this isn't an inspection of your time keeping." He said a smile on his face as Sandra lessened her death grip with her jaw.

"I see sir may I ask what it is about?" Sandra replied and Gerry had to admire her ability to go from hopping mad to diplomatic that quickly.

"You may, I have a new case for you, when I say new I think you will be suitably interested." Strickland said pulling over a chair and now sitting next to Sandra as Gerry fought the urge to throw his drink at his boss's boss. Glancing at Jack who was giving him the evil eye Gerry relaxed back in his chair and listened to what Strickland had to say.

"I don't know if you remember by eight years ago a small time criminal by the name of Danny Lloyd was beaten to death. He was found dumped in a creek not far from Epping forest and had been there for about two days before his body was discovered." Strickland said and all four members of UCOS sat forward now intrigued with what he had to say.

"Yeah sir no one could make any head way with who done it, the team thought I believe at the time one of his partners did it for an extra share of the bank job they were supposed to have pulled." Sandra interjected, this being more her era than any of the others for once she was culled up on the details.

"Indeed, however it now seems that is unlikely as George Drivers body has been found wedged inside a drainage pipe in Epping, they think he has been there for quite some time. Only able to identify the skeleton by dental records, so with this new turn of events I want you guys to re examine the Danny Lloyd case to see if you can come up with anything new." Strickland said getting up obviously finished what he had come to say and Sandra stood up to.

"Can I walk you out sir?" She said and Gerry wondered what it was she wanted to talk to him about that she didn't want them to here. It wasn't normally like that usually it was the other way around.

"Wonder what that was about?" Brian said before Gerry got the chance to voice his thoughts and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure she will tell us if it's something we need to know." He said knowing he would cajole it out of her if necessary.

"Sir this case is a little more modern than we are used to, are we going to be running along side a new investigation in to George Drivers murder?" Sandra said as Strickland moved to open the doors.

"No at the moment there is no new investigation, we have not found cause of death and the body is eight years old so it would fall more under your jurisdiction anyway." He said smiling at her as he walked into the car park and pulled his coat up around his ears.

"You know that original murder had gangland beating all over it, no one was talking and no new evidence was found, what do you think has changed now sir?" Sandra asked putting her hands into her pockets to keep her fingers from falling of in the bitter December cold.

"Time Sandra, people were obviously protecting someone back then, now with another body maybe someone will be willing to talk." He said as he climbed into his car and Sandra turned to walk back inside, only to see three faces pushed up against the glass suddenly shoot backwards.

"Can't take them anywhere." Sandra said as she opened the door to see Brian sprawled on top of Gerry and Jack holding her handbag out of the way of the spilled beer.

"Cheers." She said taking the bag out of Jacks hand and looking down at her two cohorts wiggling around on the carpet.

"Come on you two looks like we could use an early night." She said as Gerry pulled himself to his feet and helped up Brian.

"Next time mate look behind you before moving backwards." Gerry said as Brian shrugged his shoulders and picked up his coat and grabbed the case file from Sandra's hand.

"I will look over these tonight see if I can spot anything." He said already excited by the prospect of a new case he didn't even realise that Sandra had already got into her car and Jack was waiting for him.

"Oh sorry." He said getting in and not taking his eyes off the page.

"One day Brian you are going to be the death of me." Jack said pulling out of the car park as the night drew ever darker.

Sandra felt invigorated as she entered the office that morning, it was apparent the rest of her team did also as they were already there.

"Gerry!" Sandra said but was only met with the reply of the door closing and she turned to Jack who had started to put up a layout of the old and new case.

Brian was poring over files and she decided that she could get the tea.

"Tea, Coffee any one?" She said flicking on the kettle and discarding her coat. Both boys replied in the affirmative but did not look up from their tasks as Gerry re-entered the office.

"Oh you read my mind coffee please." He said and Sandra decided to smile at him for once instead of frown. After all she wasn't getting any younger she didn't want to add to her wrinkles.

"Where are we boys?" she asked handing around the coffee as Gerry and Brian came and sat in front of the white board as Jack presented the case.

"Eight years ago spring of 1999 Danny Lloyd, George Drivers and one Finn Harris were suspected of robbing the east midlands branch of the alliance and Lester. Nothing stuck though and without any real evidence they were all let go." Jack said as Gerry folded his arms across his chest.

"Why were they in the frame in the first place?" He asked and Sandra answered before Jack had chance to check.

"Eye witnesses said they saw three men matching their descriptions in the area just before the time of the robbing, also they had no credible alibi for the time of the robbery and they had form." Jack nodded at her and then continued.

"That was until four days after the robbery Danny Lloyd's body turned up badly beaten probably tortured in a dried up creek just inside Epping forest. It looked pretty much like a body dump and without any real evidence witnesses or forensics to go on the police at the time put it down to the other two getting greedy and killing Danny for his share of the loot. This was even more likely because of the sudden disappearance of the other two. Regulars at the police station for petty crimes, ABH, breaking and entering ect they suddenly vanished probably off to Spain with their take." Jack said pointing to the faces of the tree men as Brian spoke up.

"That bank job was pretty sweet, they managed to hit just as the tills were at their fullest, must have been watching the place for ages, to know when the best time to strike was. They got just over 200,000 pounds plenty if you only have designs on the Algarve." He said flicking through his own report and pushing his glasses back up on to his nose.

"Now with the appearance of George's body it puts Finn Harris right in the frame for murder." Sandra said as she stood up and pointed to the slightly angular face with the small piggy eyes and turning towards her team.

"The only problem is no one has seen him in eight years and it is also a possibility if we go digging though more of Epping forest we might come up with his body as well." She said contemplating where to start with this case.

"You mean all three after a successful bank job get tortured and topped, that's got they screwed the boss out of his loot written all over it." Gerry said looking more pensive as the blonde sat back down.

"I know the original team suspected Gangland killing at the offset given the condition of the body, it was like a warning for the rest of his mates I suppose." She said looking at Gerry and he saw the sad look on her face.

"Guess it didn't quite work." He replied as Jack broke the moment.

"May I suggest me and Brian go and look at the crime scenes see if we can establish some connection or something." Sandra looked up and nodded her head and then turned back to Gerry.

"I guess we go and see Mrs Drivers." She said getting up and placing her coffee cup on Gerry's desk and grabbing her coat as they all headed off out of the door.

"Creepy place, very isolated down here, not like the rest of the forest, not much foot traffic." Brian said sticking his head inside the pipe where George's skeleton had been found and pulling back at the nasty smell.

"Yeah I bet the killer knew that when he dumped the body here." Jack replied pulling on his gloves and climbing back up the embankment towards the tree line.

"Which suggests the killer knows the area well, which in turn puts Finn Harris right back in the frame." Brian continued joining Jack up on a path way and heading towards the location where Danny's body had been discovered.

"Do you think both bodies were dumped at the same time, only when they dumped Danny someone disturbed them and so his body was left out and found while George's went unnoticed for eight years." Brian asked as they came to the creek where the body had been dumped. It had grown over more now and there was no obvious place to hide the body but that did not mean there wasn't anywhere back then.

"Could be, in fact I would go as far as to say Danny was not even supposed to have gotten out of that pipe, I would say he might have crawled here." Jack said pointing to an obvious line in the foliage which lead back the way they had just come.

"Yes they though Danny was dead dumped him in the pipe next to George and take off, Danny then gets up almost dead but goes in search of help, he can't climb up the ditch so her crawls along it finally dying here where he fell and was found only two days later." Brian said a twinkle in his eye and Jack had to concur at least now they had something the original team did not know. Danny and George were killed at the same time which meant more than one person had to be in on it to move the body's.

Sandra shook her head when the woman offered them tea as did Gerry. Although Mrs Drivers was only about fifty years old she looked well beyond her years, drinking and smoking and too many times on the sun bed had taken there toll on her now slack and sallow skin and Sandra was very glad her worst vice was the wine.

"We are sorry for your loss Mrs Drivers but we really need to go over what happened the last time you saw your son." Sandra began as the woman lit a cigarette and Gerry offered her a light.

"I know, I have for the last eight years pictured George sitting on some beach somewhere living life with some bird on his arm, now I find out he has been in some kind of dirty pipe rotting away for eight years." The woman became gradually more upset as she spoke and Gerry leaned forward.

"It's ok Mrs Drivers but if we are to catch the person that did this to your son we need to know everything." He said and the woman whipped a tear out of her eye and sniffed back.

"You mean about the bank robbery." She said a rye smile on her face and Sandra leaned forward to copying Gerry position.

"Did he do it, did George, Danny and Finn rob that bank." Sandra asked as the woman's head slowly nodded.

"Yes, they all came back here, I told them to get out, I didn't want to be any part of it, I loved my son, I always will but there was no way I was having all that gold and jewellery stashed in my house." She said and Sandra's shocked face told Gerry everything he needed to know.

"Do you know where they did take it?" He asked and the woman shook her head this time.

"No I think Finn said something about a place he knew but I didn't ask and George didn't tell me, that was the last time I saw him." She said which Sandra knew was not what she had told the police when they had fist come to her door about her son's disappearance.

"Thank you Mrs Driver, if you remember anything else let us know ok, oh and do you know where we might find Finn Harris?" Sandra said handing the woman her card as she turned to leave the house.

"No I have not seen that boy any more than I have seen George." Mrs Drivers said as Gerry and Sandra made their way out and climbed into Sandra's Saab.

"I think she is telling the truth, she would not have told us her son committed armed robbery if he didn't do it, but the jewellery, why wasn't that mentioned in the original police report." Gerry said buckling up his seat belt as Sandra pulled the car from the curb and headed back to the office.

"I don't know, but I hope I am not smelling another conspiracy here because heaven knows I am sick of discovering bent coppers." She said and Gerry glanced at her face, she looked tired again and drawn and he could feel himself going the same way, he hoped that Jack and Brian had managed to come up with something so that they had at least made some form of progress that they could offer Strickland when he inevitably came knocking.

"I guess we need to find Finn Harris above or below ground." Sandra said shocking Gerry out of his thoughts as he saw the police station come into view.

"Yeah but where the hell to start first, the shovel or the family?" He said with a grin as Sandra pulled her car to a stop next to Jack's.

"Looks like the boys are back already." She said climbing out as Gerry followed her back to the office.

Jack and Brian informed Sandra and Gerry of what they had found and all four agreed that the body's were dumped together, probably by more than one person, a person who knew about the stolen jewellery, which had never been reported logged or valued and was now looking like a real motive for the killings.

"I think Finn is alive, I mean why dump two bodies in the same place and keep the third." Gerry said pointing at the pictures of the crime scene.

"True unless Finn gave them the answers they wanted, you know they were tortured for a reason, and I bet it was information." Brian said and Sandra followed his line of thinking.

"Yeah but keeping a torture victim alive is never a good idea, maybe Finn gave them what they wanted so they didn't hurt him so bad, he just took longer to die."

Gerry got a shiver though his spine as he looked at the mangled corps of Danny Lloyd and he turned to look in to his Gov's blue eyes.

"God I hope not."

There I hope that was ok and you enjoyed that. Sorry this chapter is a lot of expiation about their new case but there will be lots of drama and adventure going on believe me, and maybe a little romance thrown in there for good measure. (If you don't like the idea of Sandra/Gerry don't continue) as always feed back is much appreciated especially as this is my first go at New tricks I would love to here your opinions good or bad try not to be too nasty though I do cry easily.

Thank you for reading sorry about the long AN. XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Ok its back, sorry for the delay in update but I have three stories on the go at the moment and I also have something called work which I would rather not do but I do need to pay the bills.

Enjoy.

With no leads on where Finn Harris had been for the last eight years the team had little to go on by way of finding him. The last person to have seen him alive and admit it was Mrs Drivers, and Sandra was still unhappy about this alleged stolen jewellery.

There was nothing in either the banks statement or the investigating police officers notes to suggest any jewellery was missing, neither was there any stolen jewellery reported in the moths after that had not either been recovered or linked to another robbery.

Sandra tipped her coffee cup to her lips and found it empty, scowling into the empty porcelain she looked up and grinned at the man standing in her door way with a steaming hot cup.

"Thanks Gerry." She said as he gave her the full cup and exchanged it for the empty one.

"Any progress?" She asked standing up and feeling her knees pop and hoping it was not the first sign that she was getting old.

"Nothing every piece of stolen jewellery since 1999 has been accounted for, either recovered or been logged as stolen in the data base, there is no mention of it concerning the alliance and Lester job." Gerry said following the blonde out into the main office as she stared at the pictures of their three robbers.

"We need to speak to Mr and Mrs Harris." She said thinking out loud as Brian gave a cry of joy.

"Got it." He said grasping his lap top and standing up and coming around to the centre of the room to show everyone what he had found.

"What ever it is I hope I don't catch it." Jack said also standing and joining the rest of them on the sofa's to listen to what Brian had found out.

"I have been looking back though old cases, wondering whether they took the jewellery in an earlier robbery, although the chances of us matching anything in the archives with these three is remote considering we have no idea what the jewellery consisted off, watches, rings necklaces." Brian stated looking at his colleagues with interest until Sandra spoke up.

"Get on with it Brian." She said folding her arms and crossing her legs in the ultimate I'm getting pissed off pose.

"Oh sorry, well I found something very interesting out a year before the alliance and Lester job there was a heist at a small jewellery store across the road. All the hall marks of a professional hit, the jewellery was never recovered." Brian paused as if for dramatic effect but Jack gave him a warning look.

"The bank manager of the Alliance and Lester one Aaron Ward was investigated when the robbery happened in 1999 and it was found out that he had ties to one Roland Gulliver, know to the met for his dealings in the illegal arms trade. Never been proved of course."

"So how come Roland was not suspect numero uno for this bank job?" Gerry asked before anyone else got the chance.

"Air tight alibi, they did look at him but he was in the med with his girls friend even had the video and receipts to prove it." Sandra replied sitting forward and hoping this had some kind of point.

"Exactly, however after the robbery Roland was back almost forty eight hours after in fact and then he almost immediately disappeared again, right around the time our three boys did." Brian said hoping someone would catch on to his line of thinking and Jack didn't let him down.

"The jewellery Roland nicked a year earlier was in that bank and the boys took it with the rest of the gear and hid it, refused to tell Roland where it was and paid for it. makes sense now why it wasn't reported missing." Jack turned to the others and gave them a knowing smile.

"Ok but this is all just theory right now, Brian Jack go and talk to Aaron ward and see what you can make of him, if he was harbouring that jewellery for a cut he might have been in on the rest. Oh and ask him when the last time he saw Roland was, I bet it was not so long ago." Sandra said pulling on her coat as Gerry looked at her eyebrow raised.

"So where are you going?" He asked as she said nothing more as Jack and Brian made their exit and she turned on him and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere we are." Gerry grinned getting up and rubbing his hands together.

"Roland Gulliver I presume." He said pulling his coat of the hanger and following Sandra to her car. Gerry noted that it had gotten quite dark since their return from Mrs Drivers house and he glanced down at his watch. Stunned that it was almost five he climbed in next to Sandra and gave her a cursory glance.

"I know its late but if he doesn't know we are coming he won't have a very good story prepared." She said as she pulled out of the car park an on to the main road.

"Men like Roland Gulliver always have a story made up, its how they avoid the likes of us." Gerry said unconvinced but excited to be going with her to see her come up against one of London's biggest rogues.

Sandra was outwardly calm driving along but inside her stomach was doing flip flops, she had only heard about Roland, he seemed to have gone under the radar soon after 2001, most of the met thought it was because he was too old and had already made enough money, others like herself and the rest of her team thought he had just got better at not getting caught.

Pulling up at the large house on primrose hill Sandra turned off the engine and switched off the head lights. The lights from inside the house glowed on to the street and Sandra unbuckled her seat belt and threw a look at Gerry who was doing the same.

"Looks like they are in." she said as she climbed out of the car and he followed her up the path to the brand double door and she pressed the bell.

It only took a few moments before the door was opened by a young Chinese looking girl and the warmth from the house enveloped the two shivering officers.

"Detective superintendent Sandra Pullman UCOS, is Mr Gulliver around I would like to speak to him." Before the young girl could answer she was pushed aside slightly by a tall well built man in his early fifties. He had a cigar clamped between his teeth and a large glass of whiskey in his hand. The door held in the other and he blew cigar smoke right at them as he took a pull.

"Well if it isn't the old bill, its about time you came calling for me, its been a while, my though I will say this you coppers are getting far more attractive these days, well some of them." Roland drawled as he took in Sandra then looked over her shoulder slightly as Gerry who had moved in closer and was now standing almost on Sandra's foot.

"That maybe Mr Gulliver but we would like a moment of your time." Sandra said hinting that she would like to come in and Roland didn't disappoint.

"Won't you come in then I am sure I will help you out any way I can." He said and it sounded so insincere to Gerry that he thought he might actually choke on that cigar smoke.

"What is it I can help you with Sandra." Roland said as she walked passed him to stand in the centre of the grand entrance hall and she turned and smiled at him.

"Nice place you have here, I wonder what could have afforded you all of this." It was a rhetorical question and Roland knew it so Sandra continued.

"I have come to ask you about the alliance and Lester robbery back in 1999, we have re opened the case." She said looking for a reaction and a slight raising of the eyebrows let her know he knew what she was talking about.

"I was cleared of any involvement in that, I was in Spain at the time." Roland replied as Gerry stepped forward.

"Yeah but the jewellery you nicked from a earlier job wasn't was it, it was in the vault at the alliance and Lester." He said and both police officers watched as Roland's face grew pale then angry then finally he shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said but it was too late they had seen his reaction and they knew they were right on the money. Roland knew it too so he put out his cigar in the plant pot and went to the door.

"I am sorry but I don't think I can help you out with this one. So if you wouldn't mind Eastenders is starting shortly and I would like to get back to it." He ushered them out side until they were on the door step.

"We may need to speak to you again Mr Gulliver make sure you stay in town." Sandra said as the door closed and she and Gerry ran for the car as the first flakes of snow started to fall.

"He knows something, and I guarantee it was his stolen jewellery that went missing." Gerry said as Sandra started the car and cranked up the heating to ward of the cold that had settled in the vacant vehicle.

As she pulled away her phone rang and Gerry answered it while she drove back towards the office.

"Hi Jack how did it go." Gerry answered as Jacks name came up on the display.

"Not good, the man shut down as soon as we mentioned the robbery, which tells me he has something to hide." Jack replied

"Maybe we should bring him in really put the thumb screws on." Gerry suggested as Sandra nodded in his peripheral vision.

"I was thinking the same thing, I think we will have to do it quick though, he seems like the type to do a runner."

"First thing in the morning." Sandra said from the drivers seat as she swung the car away from the office and towards the pub.

"Meet us in the pub guys and we will let you in on what we found out." Gerry said not needing to ask Sandra what her plan was, after all this time they didn't need to share every thought verbally and it was nice to know that in a crisis.

When Jack and Brian made it to the pub Sandra and Jerry already had the drinks in, Brian poured his sparkling water into his glass slowly and watched as the bubbles rose to the surface and frowned. There was something missing that had been bugging him all day and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Fading out the voices of his friends as they exchanged information about their brief but informative interviews it suddenly clicked in his head.

Looking up and noticing that they were all looking at him questionably Brian pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and took in a deep breath.

"Well what do you think Brian?" Gerry asked at last when he offered no comment as he had not been listening to the question.

"I think if a bunch of fairly low level criminals got caught thieving a big time gangsters loot there is not way they wouldn't be telling him where they stashed it." He said and looked at his colleagues faces, one by one they realised that he was right.

"I mean it wouldn't be worth it would it, a few thousand quid, god even a few million in exchange for their lives, no way." Brian continued as he picked up his water and took a long drink.

"Ok so we are looking for a different motive if it was Roland who caught up with these guys that's all, maybe something else was going on, like a double cross they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar." Jack said as he emptied his pint glass and placed it back on the table with a satisfying thunk.

"Tat or a different killer all together." Brian replied which brought the table to a silence until Sandra broke it.

"Ok we will see tomorrow when we bring in Aaron, I'm going to head off now, did you want a lift Brian?" Sandra said getting up and taking her coat with her.

"I have him tonight Sandra Ester is away at her sisters and instead of him stinking up the office again he is going to bunk in my spare room." Jack said copying Sandra and grabbing his own coat and throwing it on.

"Ok I will see you in the morning boys." Sandra called as she pushed open the doors and the icy wind hit her full in the face, whipping her hair out behind her and exposing her ears to the biting cold. The snow had settled in patches along the grass around the car park and it was still falling she hoped that it wouldn't get to bad or it might cause some problems getting to work in the morning.

Unlocking her car she waved as Jack and Brian drove passed and then turned her head at a shout.

"Sandra, hey can I catch a lift" It was Gerry jogging towards her with car keys in hand.

"Car's old and it's too cold won't start." He said teeth chattering in the falling snow and Sandra gave him a small smile.

"That's what happens when you get old I am afraid Gerry." She said and he scoffed at her.

"Jump in before we also stop working." Sandra said quickly opening her car door and turning on the engine.

"Ta Gov'ner I will get someone to pick it up in the morning." Gerry said as he buckled in and Sandra drove them home.

The car that followed them going unnoticed in the almost white out conditions the snow was creating, as they made their way towards Gerry's house.

Hoped you enjoyed that, it's going to get interesting from here on in and reviews make me write faster so if you would like the next chapter just let me know and I will do my best to oblige you.

Thanks for reading XxX


	3. Chapter 3

Ok next chapter I am glad to see that people are still reading this story and I promise I am going to try and update as regular as possible. Enjoy

Sandra drove along carefully, the conditions for driving were terrible, there was almost no vision and the roads were becoming very slippery. The Saab was twitching underneath her dangerously as the rear wheel drive threatened to spin them off on to the pavement or worse into the on coming traffic. Not that that was moving any faster then they were and a collision at these speeds was hardly going to be fatal.

Gerry sat gripping on to the door handle it wasn't that he didn't trust Sandra's driving it was just he didn't trust other people, he watched as cars skidded and turned and blocked the road.

"God I hope Jack and Brian are ok." Gerry said glancing at Sandra but her eyes were fixed on the road ahead but she answered him without looking in his direction.

"They didn't have as far to go, maybe you should ring Jack and find out anyway." She said as she allowed the car to slow down once more to avoid a parked car which was obviously just abandoned in the middle of the road.

Gerry pressed the call button on his phone as soon as he came to Jack's number. It range three four times before Brian answered.

"Hey mate how are you guys doing it's awful out here." Gerry said as the crackling of the phone alerted him to the fact that the networks were probably suffering in this weather to.

"Not too bad Gerry we are just pulling on to Jack's street now, are you guys ok?" The northerner asked as Gerry looked out the window but couldn't really make out much.

"Where are we?" He asked Sandra who gave him a quick look this time.

"Just coming out of Hackney." She said as Gerry gave her a funny look and Brian had obviously heard her reply.

"Hackney that's no where near where you live Gerry." Brian said as Sandra had to swerve to avoid and on coming car.

"I know I was avoiding Chingford mount, that hill will be a death trap." She replied as Gerry put the phone on speaker so they could all talk.

"Fair comment, you guys make sure you phone when you get back." That was Jack this time as Gerry could here the engine turn off on the other end of the phone and the doors to the car opening.

"Will do mate see you tomorrow if we are not all snowed in that is." Gerry said hanging up and turning to look at Sandra once more.

"don't ask me I am not a meteorologist." The blonde said as she finally swung the car in to Gerry's road and he gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Doubting my driving ability Gerry?" She asked but the pallor of her face and the slight tremble of her hands told him that she wasn't as happy driving about in this as she would like him to think.

"You know why don't you come in, stay the night, I really don't want you driving about in this." Gerry said in his most concerned voice as Sandra's face turned into a frown.

"I will be perfectly fine Gerry." She said as Gerry made no move to get out of the car.

"I know but that doesn't stop any one else from hitting you." He said and she had to admit he did have a point.

"Ok fine, but no funny stuff or it will be you sleeping in the car." Sandra warned as Gerry placed his hands over his heart and shook his head.

"As if I would ever consider it Gov." He said but he was very pleased she had decide to stay. Getting out the car together they ran for his house pulling their coats tightly around them to ward off the wet flakes that landed in earnest on their heads and faces.

Pushing open the door and flicking on the light both people stumbled into the hallway kicking off the snow from their clothes and Gerry closed the door quickly behind them.

"Damm but it is cold." He said shaking the ice off his fingers and going into the living room to turn on the fireplace.

Sandra followed him a few moments later after she had removed her boots and placed them on the matt to dry.

"Coffee?" Gerry asked moving through to the kitchen as Sandra took a seat on the sofa and placed her hands over the top of the flames from the fire warming them immediately.

"Why not." She said as she heard the kettle go on as she stood up and looked outside the window unable to see past the front wall and even that was being erased by the amount of snow that was now falling. She would never admit it out loud but she was very grateful she was not driving home right now and was grateful to Gerry for offering her a place to stay. Turning from the window Sandra resumed her position by the fire, tucking her legs underneath her on the sofa and making herself feel more comfortable she waited for Gerry to return with the coffee.

Once Gerry had settled himself in next to Sandra on the opposite end of the sofa he realised that this was the first time she had been alone with him in his house. Sure she had been here on many occasions but always with the boys or Emily, never alone with him and he suddenly felt slightly apprehensive. Something that did not sit well with him, and so he turned towards his Gov'ner and gave a small sigh which got her attention.

"Do you think we are going to get in to the office tomorrow?" He said thinking he could have started with a better opening line but it was too late now.

"I hope so I wanted to get to Aaron as quickly as possible before he has chance to speak to Roland or any of his gang." She replied as she sipped her coffee and Gerry watched as she licked up a drop of coffee that landed on her lip.

"Yeah me to from what Jack and Brian were saying he seems like the week link in their little gang." Gerry said as he took a sip of his steaming coffee which he felt warm him from the inside.

Sandra watched him slightly amused at the pleasure on his face from something as simple as a cup of coffee. Gerry broke her gaze by turning towards her once more and she felt like she had just been caught staring at him. She quickly turned her flushed face into her own cup of coffee and tried to hide the sudden flush of her cheeks, hoping he would put it down to the heat from the fire.

Gerry had of course noticed Sandra's sudden flush and he wondered if she had been staring at him for any particular reason. Choosing not to mention it he let out a long slow breath and said. "Even if we get Aaron to spill the beans it doest really get us any closer to knowing who killed Driver's and Lloyd." Gerry started but was interrupted by the sound of Sandra's telephone.

"Pullman. Hello sir, yes I have seen it, I am at Gerry's it's pretty much a white out here." The blonde spoke in to the phone in a sweet voice but Gerry could see the rolling of her eyes and the way her foot swung impatiently from side to side.

"I will reassess the situation in the morning sir, but we have made some progress to I am confident we are going in the right direction at least." Sandra glanced at Gerry who was grinning at her and she threw him a play full slap. Dogging back Gerry almost knocked over his lamp much to Sandra's amusement as she hung up the phone promising to call in the morning.

"I hate the bureaucracy of policing, I really think that if we spent less time trying to crawl up the arse of the brass we would get a hell of a lot more done." She said a truth to her voice that Gerry had not heard in a long time. He looked at her once more but this time she was not looking at him her gaze was far away.

Jack had settled Brian in for the night and was now looking out the window at his snow covered wife.

"You know I love you Mary but I have no wish to catch pneumonia." Jack said as he took a sip of his scotch and turned from the window to the pile of files left on his kitchen table. Brian was in the bath and Jack knew if anything moved while his friend was cleansing himself he would likely come down and have a mini breakdown. Jack went over and started to read the file on the top of the pile, it happened to be the one for Finn Harris the one and only member of the original gang not to have turned up dead. 'Not yet anyway.' Jack thought to himself as he drained his scotch and placed the empty glass on the table and picked up the file.

Flicking his eyes though the photo and cross the words he realised that Finn Harris had not always lived in London, in fact he had only moved to the east end a tear before the robbery had taken place. The school he had gone to stuck out in Jacks mind for a second but the thought was gone almost as it had come when Brian re appeared in the doorway.

"Find anything?" Brian asked sitting himself down and seeing that his files were in order and noticing Jack's puzzled look.

"Where did Aaron ward go to school?" Jack said as he looked at Harris's file once again and Brian checked though his papers.

"Mulberry." Brian said and Jack snorted.

"Not the same as Harris, why then is it bothering me?" Jack said getting up and pulling the bottle of scotch from the cupboard and pouring himself a finger full.

"Let's see." Brian gestured as he took the file from Jack's out stretched hand and looked over the information.

"That's where Gerry went to school that's why, only quite a few years later of course." Brian said and Jack clicked his fingers together, I knew something was familiar about it." He said sitting back down and giving the darkened window a final glance.

"Do you think it's just a coincidence?" Jack said but not really seeing any link between two people who went to the same school almost twenty years apart.

"I doubt it but I never rule anything out." Brian said as he buried his nose back into the files and Jack let out a long sigh, this was going to be one of those nights.

Sandra was drifting off on the sofa she felt her eyes getting heavy and her body felt all warm and relaxed. She realised that if she didn't move soon she would probably be spending the night on the sofa.

"I think I am going to head on up." She said yawning widely and giving Gerry a small smile. He had showed her the guest bedroom earlier and made sure she had clean sheets and at least one pillow.

"Good night Sandra." Gerry said as he watched her stand and sleepily manoeuvre around the sofa.

Just as she was making her way to the door the lights went out.

"Shit looks like a power cut." Gerry said getting up and using the light from the fire made his way into the hallway and through to the kitchen. Less sleepy now Sandra followed him being carful not to bang her feet on anything she could just make Gerry out pulling something from the draw. She soon realised what it was when a shaft of light hit her almost full in the eyes.

"Watch where you point that thing Gerry." She said with no irony in her voice although it did appeal to Gerry's inner child's sense of humour.

"Sorry, better check the fuse box make sure it's not just that." He said moving passed her and opening the cupboard under the staircase. While Gerry checked the fuses Sandra made her way to the window to see if she could see any street lights or lights from other houses. Looking out through the kitchen window most of what she saw was a white blanket of falling snow, but there were lights there, the glow from them making the flakes shimmer as they passed though it.

"Looks like it's just us the other houses seem to have power." Sandra said as she made her way back to Gerry who was backing up out of the cupboard and was shaking his head.

"Don't know then, there ain't nothing wrong with those fuses." He said holding the torch away from Sandra's eyes this time and illuminating the door way behind her.

"Well I don't suppose there is much we can do about it now." She said thinking it was going to get pretty cold in the house without the central heating on.

"It's going to get cold in here." Gerry said echoing her thoughts and it made her smile.

"Maybe we should try and sleep in the lounge then, at least we will have the fire." She suggested hoping it didn't sound to much like an invitation to anything but she knew Gerry wouldn't let the opportunity to tease her pass him by.

"I can think of several ways to keep warm." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her, he knew she was waiting for it and he didn't want to disappoint. He almost managed to dodge the slap to his upper arm as well but he still caught the worst of it and he rubbed where her fingers had collided with his arm.

"Gerry sometimes I do wonder about you." She said smiling making sure he knew she was ultimately joking and he returned her look of happiness.

Closing the door to the cupboard Gerry handed Sandra the torch as he attempted to move a old coat out of the way of the door catch.

Suddenly s noise from the passageway to the garden caught their attention and Sandra swung the torch in it's direction. Gerry was now in darkness and they both missed the cracking open of the front door as a dark figure came down the passageway.

Sandra tried to knee the man where it counted but something stuck her from behind. The last thing she heard was Gerry screaming her name as the world went completely dark.

Ok there is chapter 3 much drama ensues in the next instalment, plenty of angst and a bit of romance to boot. What can I say I want it all.

As ever feed back is much appreciated and I love to here your opinions. Thanks for reading. XxX


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this update, thank you to everyone who is still reading this story as I have been a little flaky with the updates but I am trying my best, enjoy.

When Jack woke it was to a see of white, nothing was left uncovered by the blanket of snow that had continued falling over night.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Jack eyed the quite world suspiciously, not a thing was stirring, not a car on the road not a bird in the trees. The world as a frozen land and no one was willing to brave the cold. Rubbing his own arms in anticipation of the freezing conditions Jack pulled on his robe and grabbed his phone from the bedside table.

Using the bathroom first and then brushing his teeth he wasn't surprised to find Brian dancing on the other side of the door waiting to use the facilities.

"Out of me way." Brian said as he pushed past Jack much to the amusement of the ex chief inspector.

Going down stairs Jack heard the toilet flush and the tap go on, knowing Brian would be down any minute Jack switched on the kettle and checked his phone for messages.

Finding none and seeing that he had plenty of signal he decided that it was still pretty early and calling Sandra could wait until after he had had his morning coffee.

The kettle boiled just as Brian walked in and the northerner clasped his hands together.

"Oh just what the doctor ordered cheers Jack." Brian said accepting the offered mug and sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling out the case files once more.

"Got and toast?" Brian enquired as Jack sat down and rolled his eyes. Getting back up again and pulling the bread down from the cabernet he placed the slices in the toaster and turned to look out the window once more.

"I think we may be scuppered for going in to work today, nothing is moving out there." Jack said as the toast popped up and he started to spread the butter.

"No butter for me just pass us the jam." Brian said not looking up as Jack did as he asked.

"Any word from Sandra and Gerry?" Brian asked as he took the toast and placed the jam carefully away from his files.

"No but it's still early, I will give them a ring once we have finished this." Jack said looking once more to the world of white just beyond the window.

Sandra couldn't see anything, she was sitting on what she presumed was a very hard and wobbly chair, her hands were tied behind her back and subsequently also tied to the chair. Her legs were bound together tightly and any movement was causing her head to spin. Sandra knew suddenly why she couldn't see, she could feel some kind of material digging in to the back of her head where something had been tied around her eyes and the knot was making her headache worse.

"Gerry!" She suddenly whispered hoping to here him reply. She didn't know what had happened to him last night, she couldn't remember anything passed him coming out of the cupboard and the noise in the darkness. After that was a blank and she had no idea if he was dead or alive. Her heart beet faster in her chest as the silence grew deeper and the coolness of the room seemed to seep into her bones.

"Gerry." She whispered again into the darkness and this time there was a noise, it wasn't a reply in any normal sense of the term but there was someone else in the room with her. Tensing almost immediately Sandra strained to here for anything else, the sound of breathing, moving anything that would give her a fix on the persons location and more importantly who they were.

"Who's there?" Sandra said finally in a normal voice figuring if someone was watching her that was far creepier than speaking to her.

"What, humm." A male voice said and Sandra recognised the cockney drawl in just those two short words.

"Gerry wake up it's Sandra." The blonde hissed again hoping now no one had heard them and they could talk before anything too bad happened.

"Sandra where the hell are we?" He said his voice sounding stronger now as she could also here movement coming from directly in front of her.

"And why is it so dark in here?" Gerry said before realising he had a blind fold on and he scoffed.

"Figures what you can't see, you can't testify to." He said and this time it was Sandra's turn to scoff.

"Damm my head hurts." Gerry said breaking the momentary silence as the confusion passed and the pain started right at the back of his head where if he could reach, Gerry was sure he would find a lump.

"They clocked me with something." He said suddenly breaking Sandra out of her thoughts and making her look in what she suspected was his direction.

"Me too." She replied trying to focus on listening for any sign of their captors.

"And I am damm thirsty." Gerry continued as Sandra noticed that she wouldn't mind a drink right now, but that was the least of their worries, they had to find out what these people wanted and more preferably a way to escape.

"Gerry can you move at all?" She asked into the darkness as she heard some shuffling and a couple of grunts.

"Nope trust up tighter than a Christmas turkey Gov." He said and Sandra tried loosing her hands once more but she only managed to cut further into her skin.

"Me neither until we know where we are I guess we wait for someone to come and tell us exactly what they want." Sandra said feeling somewhat defeated but trying not to let it show in her voice.

"Ha 2 to 1 it's Roland and his lot, we have got a little bit close to something he doesn't want us to know about now he going to give us a warning." Gerry said and Sandra hoped he was right that this was just going to be a warning.

Jack had been trying to ring both Sandra and Gerry for twenty minutes when his phone rang and he didn't recognise the number.

"Jack it's DCI Strickland here, I was wondering if you had heard from any of the USCOS team this morning" Jack gave Brian a shake of the head as he got excited by the ringing of Jack's phone.

"No sorry, I have been trying to get hold of Gerry and Sandra, I have had no reply, Brian is with me however."

"Good well at least you two are ok, I am hoping it is just this weather causing problems but with the roads like they are one can't be to careful, I will send someone around to Sandra's house to check if things are ok."

"Sir she stayed at Gerry's last night, you know because of the weather, I don't live that far away me and Brian will go and check." Jack said quickly getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach which was reflected in the look on Brian's face.

"Ok jack and be careful, I don't want you two to go AWAL as well." The DCI said before both men said their good byes and Jack turned to Brian.

"Fancy a drive mate?" He said but Brian was already half way out the door with his coat on before Jack could even finish the sentence.

It was horrific going but they finally made the usual ten minute journey to Gerry's house nearly forty minutes after they had set out. Brian had been ringing their phones and receiving no reply and by the time the two men stepped out of Jack's car and saw the house and completely undisturbed snow surrounding it, with Sandra's car parked out side they knew something had happened.

Getting out his spear key Jack inserted it into the lock as the door fell open without him turning it. Brian gave Jack a worried glance as he pushed past his friend and in to the hallway.

"Sandra, Gerry!" Brian called as there was nothing obvious inside the hall way. Jack switched on the light switch but nothing happened.

"Electric's out." He said but Brian was not listening. He had found a torch on the floor and beside it a small patch of dried blood.

"Yeah and I bet I know why, some one's got em Jack, that's fresh." Brian said pointing to the stain and Jack reached for his phone.

Sandra awoke to the sound of a man's voice, it was a voice she didn't recognise, she hadn't even realised that she had fallen to sleep until that moment and she jumped almost causing her chair to tip over.

"Are sleeping beauty is awake finally." The voice said as it seemed to move off in to the distance slightly and Sandra followed the noise with her head.

"What do you want from us?" She said not knowing what else to do as Gerry seemed to be remaining quiet.

"We just want what is ours." He replied as Sandra caught a muffled noise from in front of her and she realised they had probably gagged Gerry.

"What ever it is I can assure you we haven't go it." Sandra said as she felt the presence of a body next to her, she could smell his spicy aftershave and sweat lurking in the back ground as he placed his face next to her ear.

"Why is it I don't believe you." He said in a whisper as he placed his hand on her thigh and Sandra had to resist the urge to grid her teeth.

"Why would you think we have anything of yours, if we did have it we would have handed it in as evidence." Sandra said trying to ignore the hand which was caressing her thigh as she spoke.

"I have dealt with bent coppers before, you wouldn't be the first to pocket some shall we say lost property in the cause of your job." This time his voice sounded cocky like he knew first hand of people who had done this and Sandra turned slightly so she guessed she was facing him.

"Well we aren't like that and we have nothing that belongs to you." She replied trying to keep her voice level as Gerry started wiggling in his chair.

"The boss wants' you questioned about what you know and how you know about the Jewellery any way so you might as well get comfortable." He said coming back down to kneel beside Sandra once more and she held her breath in anticipation of what was coming next.

There was something very unnerving from having your senses deprived but Sandra had realised that her other senses had already started to kick in and she could just about make out that this man who ever he was, was pretty close to her.

"Whatever it is you want to know, we aren't going to be telling you, so unless you want to be caught holding two police officers against their will I suggest you let us go now, because quite frankly your interrogation technique needs improvement." Sandra hissed at the man as his hand moved away from her thigh.

All Gerry heard was the slap of skin on skin as he was sure their interrogator the one who had stuffed this gag in his mouth and woke up Sandra smacked her hard enough so the blow echoed around the room for a second. Gerry struggled against his restrains and shouted though the gag to no avail.

"I've only just begun love." The man said as he ripped the gag from Gerry's mouth on the way out and slammed what must be the only door shut behind him.

"Sandra are you ok?" Gerry spat as the gag draped around his neck and at first he got the standard reply.

"I'm fine." She said her voice sounded hollow and Gerry wondered how she really was, without the ability to look into her eyes it was hard to tell.

"We have to think about escape Gerry, they are obviously connected with the murders and the robbery's, they seem to think we have the stolen jewellery although I don't know why, that or they think we know where it is." She said her voice drifting off in thought as Gerry sighed.

"Either way Sandra it doesn't matter, at the moment the only chance we have of getting out of here is if Brian and Jack come looking for us, there is no way I am getting out of this chair." Gerry said feeling the burns on his wrists and ankles from trying to loosen his restraints, he had guessed Sandra had done the same thing with similar luck.

"I know Gerry but there might be an opportunity sometime, and if there is we better be ready for it." She replied as she fought off the urge to fall into unconsciousness once more.

Hope that was ok, I would love some feed back so hit that review button I would love to know what you are thinking about my first go at writing New tricks, any suggestions or ideas welcome, thank for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I am back sorry for the delay had mucho work on these past few days and I had to go and get paid or I wouldn't have been able to eat this week, but I am back now so enjoy.

Gerry was aware of muffled noises coming from opposite him as he pulled himself from his sleep which was more like unconsciousness as the sounds became clearer and he became more worried.

"Sandra, hey leave her alone." Gerry yelled realising that some one was putting a gag on her just like they had done to him not so long ago and from the sounds of it were not being very gentle.

"Oi you bastards pick on someone your own size." Gerry continued to yell as the muffled shouts became less as Sandra was giving up struggling and Gerry felt something hand and cold hit the side of his face. Snapping his head to the left and causing him to wrench his neck Gerry couldn't even reach up and rub his sore cheek as he turned his head slowly towards the sounds from in front of him and breathed as normally as possible through his nose.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak unless you are spoken too?" The mans voice came again, Gerry recognised him from before, but not someone that he actually could place.

"Yeah she did with a back hander similar to that once actually." Gerry said sounding more cocky than he felt and he almost expected another slap for his trouble but it did not come.

"Ha I like you, but I am afraid I don't have the luxury of liking you at the moment, right now all I need from you is information." The man said as Gerry felt him move closer, he could smell him now, spicy aftershave and sweat, Gerry was amazed that his other senses had compensated so well for his lack of vision in such as short time and he took in a deep breath.

"Look mate I don't know what you have been told but we don't know anything, not anything useful to you anyways."

"Bullshit, you know enough, in fact, if I didn't know any better I would say you two were hiding something." The man replied and Gerry shook his head vigorously trying to communicate his frustration but having no idea if the message got through.

"Look we have just started on this case, the snow last night put the kybosh on anything else we may have found out, we basically had one more body and the same amount of evidence, which at this point was bupcus." He said starting to feel slightly defeated as he heard something which sounded like a whimper coming from Sandra's direction. Feeling suddenly angry Gerry sat as upright as he could and focused his attention on the sound.

"What have you done to her?" Gerry demanded his voice staying low and dangerous as he herd the man move further way and stop where Gerry imagined Sandra's chair to be.

"Nothing she wont recover from, shame to mark such a pretty face." He replied a sickly sweet tone to his voice which made Gerry even madder.

"If you've hurt her I swear I will kill you with me bare hands." Gerry replied looking in the direction of the mans voice as laughter came from the side of him. Snapping his head around to the side Gerry realised that the man had moved to his right and was now standing by the side of him.

"Right now all you can do is talk old man and I suggest doing so before the lovely detective superintendant here gets more than a slap for her behaviour. Now tell me where is the jewellery?

It took Gerry a second to catch up after the threat to Sandra but he soon realised that these guys really did believe they had taken the jewellery and had hidden it.

"Let us go and I will take you to it." Gerry said changing tact earning him more muffled protests form him hostage companion.

"No way, tell me the location, we find the loot and then we let you go." He replied now right next to Gerry's ear.

"How do we know that you won't kill us just like you did to George and Danny when we tell you where it is?" Gerry said seeing if he could trap then man in to confessing about the other two murders.

"You don't" was all the reply Gerry got before he felt another blow to the side of his head and pain blasted at the back of his eyes as he lost his battle with consciousness again.

Sandra had herd the whole exchange, she knew she was fighting a pretty serious concussion, the ache in her head was like a drumming now and she felt nauseous to the point of almost gagging. What was keeping her from doing so was the thought of Gerry worrying about her and hurting himself trying to get free. When the man had come in ad started to pull the gag into her mouth she had started to struggle. Wiggling about trying to avoid the dirty piece of cloth from being shoved into her throat but it was no good. She was strapped to a chair, she had no leverage and to make it worse she couldn't see where he was coming from.

Stilling as she heard Gerry's voice she had kept quite for the rest of the conversation hoping that Gerry would keep hold of his temper better if he thought she was ok. When he had said about taking them to the jewellery though she hadn't been able to hold in the gasp that bubbled up inside her. Gerry was a clever sole though and now they knew that the person or persons holding them were the killers they had been looking for, that some how they had asked the right questions to the wrong people and they now thought that Sandra and Gerry were the crooks.

Sandra was now sat in the silence of the room waiting for Gerry to come around again but he hadn't so far and it seemed as though she had been sitting there forever.

Her head banged in time with her heart beet and her throat felt dry and scratchy. The man had not removed the gag like he had done for Gerry so she couldn't even call out and see if she could wake him. A horrific thought crossed Sandra's mind then, that she could be sat in this darkened room inches from Gerry's dead body and not realise until he started to smell. Pushing that thought away quickly as the nausea that had been threatening to come up was suddenly back. Trying to control her breathing to push the feeling away Sandra was suddenly aware of someone else in the room.

Realising that she had made a fatal mistake when the door opened then closed once more that the man had left Sandra stiffened and waited for the touch she knew was coming. Listening hard Sandra could here the slight tap of his heal as he walked slowly and quietly towards her, she could here the slight swish of the clothes probably jeans he was wearing to and she tensed her body further as he drew closer.

Snapping her head in the direction of the sound the movement stopped and she heard him take a breath, he had obviously thought she had been asleep and she shivered at the thought of him watching her while she was unconscious.

"You know you are going to tell me sooner or later, why not make it easier on yourself darling." The man spoke his voice was soft close to her ear in an obvious attempt to either not wake Gerry or to try and charm her into submission.

Realising she could not answer Sandra merely sat there and hung her head low in an attempt to look as though she were ignoring him.

Her head was lifted then by a hand gripping her under the chin as he pulled the gag off her mouth and she spat away the material that had been left in her mouth as she breathed deeply once more glad she was no longer having to suck air only through her nose.

"What do you want?" She asked in the most menacing tone her cracking voice could manage as the man placed his hand high on her thigh once more and bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

"I want to find what belongs to me, so that I can get on with the rest of my life." He replied as Sandra knitted her eyebrows together and thought for a second.

"Why do you think we have the jewellery? We have only been on this case two days." She said the cogs in her brain turning even as the man was speaking.

"Because you went to my mother, you asked her about the robbery before the murders. You wanted to know if she knew where it was as well."

Sandra suddenly got it, this was not a gangland boss trying to warn them off his patch, this was the person they had been looking for the past few days trying from the sounds of it to get his life back.

"Finn Harris." That came from Gerry, Sandra figured he must have regained consciousness when they had started talking, now Finn was moving back across the room, his foot falls heavy now like he was stalking about in anger. Sandra was unsure as to what he was more angry about, the fact that they knew who he was or that they didn't have what he wanted.

"Finn let us go, we can help you." Sandra said hoping there was some kind of deal to be struck here, even if he had killed his too buddies eight years ago and lost his loot in the process.

"Yeah the deal is I am going to have to hope you two are going to be enough to get the boss of me back long enough to find his jewellery, that is if you're not lying about knowing where it is." Fin said stopping and pulling the hood of Sandra's face. The room was in semi darkness a single lamp hung in the room and it was a dim bulb which cast shadows all over the room as Finn walked over and pulled the hood of Gerry who blinked a few times before his gaze settled on Sandra's.

"You ok." He mouthed at her as she caught his eyes but she quickly looked at the man who was holding them captive and she was surprised at the man's appearance.

The picture they had of him was only eight years old but Finn Harris looked ten years over the forty he actually was, his face was drawn and was a sallow completion, his eyes were slightly sunken into his head and his body was almost rail thin. Sandra took all this in in a instant as Finn moved once more and snatched up a length of led piping which had obviously been the object he had smacked them both around the head with at varying times during the cause of their capture.

"There was two of you though at the house." Gerry said suddenly and Sandra remembered something about the passageway but the memory was murky so she kept her mouth shut.

"Juts a friend, he has a vested interested in what you two come up with as well." Finn said moving behind Sandra and placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing his fingers into her flesh. Sandra watched as Gerry's eyes darkened and his gazed flicked from Finn's hand and her eyes but to finally rest on the man behind her with obvious anger boiling just below the surface.

"Leave her alone Finn, all you will do is end up spending the rest of you life behind bars to learn that we know nothing. They are going to be looking for us you know, and they will find us, if we managed to work out who you were, it a damm good bet the rest of our team wont be far behind." Gerry said managing to keep his anger in check but Finn had not removed his hand and Sandra knew he was doing it on purpose.

"You didn't see the snow did you Mr Standing, it really came down last night I almost didn't make it here, luckily for me the snow covered up any tracks I would have made and the only person left alive that knows about this place wont be telling anyone anything I don't have too much to worry about. You on the other hand have a lot to worry about, like how poor Sandra's head is feeling." Sandra narrowed her eyes at Finn over her shoulder trying to avoid Gerry's gaze as she knew if her saw her he would know Finn was telling the truth and she did not need him protecting her.

"Concussions are funny things, one minute your ok the next." He stopped leaving the sentence open and Gerry could fill in the black himself. The fact that Sandra had not looked at him since Finn had mentioned her head injury told him enough and he locked gaze with Finn Harris once more.

"You better have a better plan than this because there is no way we can help you, death threat or not."

Sandra let out an inaudible sigh as Finn left the room slamming the door shut as he went leaving Sandra and Gerry alone, neither one knowing what to say, and nothing they could do about it anyway.

Jack and Brian managed to get to the office, Robert Strickland was already there pacing the floor as he alternated from staring at his phone to watching the clock.

"Boys you're here thank god." Strickland said coming up to Brian who looked sort of worried at the man's odd behaviour as he himself was only just holding on to his own sanity. He had panicked in the car but Jack had pointed out that he would be no use in finding their friends if he went to pieces now. Brian had calmed himself down with another check through the files and centring his brain on who might have taken them.

By the time they had reached the office they had come up with two possibilities and it looked like their boss's boss was ready for some answers.

"What did forensics come up with?" Strickland stared with as Jack hung up his coat and flicked on the kettle. It seemed strange to him to be thinking about coffee at a time like this but he had been frozen to the bone waiting in Gerry's hallway for forensics to show up no heating on and a virtual hysteric Brian who was walking up and down the steps outside chanting why why why.

"Nothing so far everything has been sent off for testing on a soon as possible basis but nothing has come back yet." Jack replied as Brian came up and handed Jack his own mug.

"Tea." He asked quietly as Jack poured.

"What about suspects any ideas on who that might be?" Strickland continued without pause and Jack and Brian sat down side by side on the sofas.

"We think it is too much of a coincidence that they were taken not long after we got this new case, the two just have to be connected." Brian started as he took a sip of tea and continued.

"It is either someone who thinks we know too much, or someone who doesn't want us to know anything at all, my money is on the later, however there is an outside chance that it is someone who wants information from them, someone who eight years ago disappeared and hasn't been heard of since. Where we start with that one is beyond me at the moment though sir." Brian said as Strickland stood up and drew his hands together.

"You have the resources of the entire met at your disposal gentlemen and I will keep on top of the lab for the results as soon as they come through. We will find them, either that or DSI Pullman will manage to get herself out of it." He said with no conviction in his voice and Jack stood up and for the first time ever placed his hand on his boss's back and patted him.

"More unusual things have been known to happen sir." Jack replied as he escorted Strickland to the door as he watched the younger man leave Jack realised he had a slight tear in his eye. He had been holding on for so long, for Brian's sake as well as Sandra's and Gerry's the outward display of emotion from Strickland had made his eyes water without his permission. Swiping at them in mild anger Jack turned back into the office and switched on his computer and got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Back again let the drama continue.

Jack looked up at the sound of Brian's voice, he had been trawling though old records and statements trying to find any link between his friends disappearance and their most recent case. So far he had come up with nothing, every time he thought he had found something it turned out to be nothing, now he was watching as Brian stood up and slammed his coffee mug down on his table while a string of expletives fell from his mouth.

"What the bloody hell do they want with them any way, why was it not us Jack, why those two?" Brian said coming to a stop just the other side of his desk looking down at the older man, his eyes pleading for answers Jack just didn't have.

"I don't know Brian, and right now the only thing I can think of doing is going back and getting Aaron ward down to the station, I have a feeling he knows more than he is letting on." Jack said removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose as the door opened to the office.

"Jack, Brian the forensic report is back." Strickland said walking straight in with a brown file and his eyes glued to the page.

"You were right Brian the electrics were cut from the outside line, there were no finger prints to be found anywhere, but and here is the kicker a tiny speck of blood on the carpet was neither Sandra's nor Gerry's." Strickland looked around at both men who didn't look to happy about him pausing for dramatic effect so he continued with a quick cough.

"It came back Finn Harris." He finished as Brian slapped Jacks shoulder almost causing him to stumble over as the northerner paced around the room.

"I knew it, Finn Harris was never found because he wasn't a victim he was the killer, it all makes sense now, he only joined Lloyd and Drivers a year before the robbery took place, he was a plant probably sent in by the person really pulling the strings." Brian said the words falling from his mouth faster than he could draw breath.

Stopping in front of Jack Brian clasped his shoulders.

"He has them jack I know it, he thinks we have whatever it was he killed Lloyd and Drivers for, probably the jewellery, only where has he been for eight years?" Brain said pausing as Jack gave Strickland a quick glance then turned his attention back to Brian who was flicking through files on his desk.

"More to the point how did they find out so quickly we had re opened the case and where Gerry lived. Gov we need to speak to the original investing officer, I assume they are still around given it was only eight years ago." Jack said turning from Brian to Strickland but it was Brian who answered.

"DCI Caroline Stewart, joined 1990 DC in the Fraud squad 1990 to 1995, promoted to DCI in 95 and moved to murder squad in 96, retired due to illness in 1999." Brian stopped as he caught Jack's eyes.

"I looked it up this morning, I guess I was too busy worrying about Sandra and Gerry to realise it."

"What." Strickland chimed in before Brain could continue as he was now getting frustrated with the short hand the UCOS team seemed to communicate with.

"1999 the robbery the murders and the investigation gets no where, then the lead officer on the case retires on the sick at the grand old age of 32, some things are so glaringly obvious you skip right over them." Brain said pulling up more information on his computer and then turning it around for the others to see.

"Caroline Stewart was our inside man." Jack said pointing to the information on the screen as Strickland came closer and saw that the supposed upstanding officer in question had attended school in Mulberry the same place as Aaron Ward.

"We need to bring in Mr Ward right now." Jack said turning to his superior who was offering him no resistance.

"I will send a car round right now, well done boys I am sure we are going to find them, everything will be ok." Strickland said as he almost ran back out the door leaving Brain and Jack staring at one another and hoping for once the man was right.

Gerry was so thirsty he had even been dreaming of a running stream, his tongue felt like a large lump in his mouth and it felt dry like sand paper. He brought it out to try and lick his cracked lips but it was having little effect. Looking across the small space in the room between them Gerry studied Sandra's face, she was pale and her head hung in an awkward direction, tilting over to the right and hanging low.

She had not made a sound for a while now and Gerry was getting worried, when Harris had left he had not put the blindfolds back on and Gerry was grateful it meant he could make sure Sandra was ok properly. However it had not helped, one look at her had told him she wasn't fine, her eyes looked hollow and her face was a picture of pain, there was a pretty red mark on her face which had the distinct shape of a hand print on it and she seemed to be constantly shivering.

It was cold in the room Gerry was starting to feel it more now was he grew more tired but Sandra seemed to be almost turning blue, starting with her lips and now her whole face seemed pale and translucent.

Struggling to free himself once more Gerry hissed at the pain in his wrists as the cable ties dug into his sensitive flesh but did not budge.

Sandra stirred at the sound of his voice so she stooped and held his breath, she was better off sleeping, keeping herself away from the pain and the misery this room only installed in him.

It was then Gerry realised that sleeping with a concussion was probably the worst thing she could do. Panicking slightly he jumped around on his chair making as much noise as possible and calling her name. He was having to be careful he needed to wake Sandra up but not bring Harris rushing back in to see what was going on.

Checking the door quickly which was still firmly closed Gerry hissed Sandra's name once more but the blonde only stirred and groaned in her sleep. What he really needed to do was get over there and give her a good shake, or a poke whatever.

Looking around Gerry could see nothing in the room that would help him, he realised that he had managed to move himself somewhat by wiggling around in the chair.

Using his whole body Gerry jumped the chair forward, he landed about an inch closer to his goal and he smiled. Repeating the process Gerry managed to make it almost the whole way when his chair leg caught and the chair began to tip.

"Shit!" Gerry exclaimed as he began to pitched sideways in an almost comical way as he realised there was no way he was going to be able to stop his decent. His shoulder was going to take a serious whack, but it was preferable to his face.

"Gerry what!" Sandra exclaimed as Gerry face connected with her lap as his chair finally went beyond the point of no return and Gerry skidded down his boss's legs to land on the floor side on looking up at her.

"Glad you're awake." He said half grinning half grimacing as his arm was now trapped between the chair and the rest of his body.

"How the hell did you get over here?" Sandra said looking down at him laying at her feet, but chose to ignore the situation and all its comic inflictions.

First of all she was horrifically thirsty and her head was feeling like a jack hammer had been taken to it. the fact that Gerry had basically just had his face in her lap was of little importance right now, but how he had managed to move was not.

"I just wiggled and jumped over I guess, that was until I miss calculated and the rest as they say is history." Gerry replied as Sandra glanced from the door then back down at Gerry.

"Maybe I can make it to the door." She said half asking half wondering, before she could decide if it were possible though the door opened and Finn Harris returned looking first at Gerry on the floor then at Sandra who scowled at him for his efforts.

"Silly man, I bet that hurt." Harris said coming over and with some considerable effort managed to get Gerry back upright.

A sharp intake of breath from Sandra told Gerry she had finally seen his face, he had been mainly in the shadows where he was positioned earlier and she had basically fallen asleep as soon as Harris had left earlier, she had not seen the extent of damage to the left side of his face.

Sandra looked at Gerry for a few moments, Harris forgotten as she saw the ugly blue and purple bruise that was taking up most of his cheek and was now threatening to encompass his left eye as well. His cheek bone was distended and Sandra suspected it was broken, suddenly feeling selfish for feeling sorry for herself because she had a headache, when Gerry was throwing himself around the room, broken face and all to try and help her.

Turning her anger towards Harris Sandra drew up her shoulder and exhaled slowly, catching the mans' eyes as he turned back around after settling Gerry back in his old position.

"You know I don't know what you expect to gain from keeping us here, but believe me if I get the chance I am going to see to it that you spend the best years of your life living in a room no bigger than this." Sandra spoke in a monotone her voice not betraying any of the emotion welling up inside her at the situation they were currently in.

"I expect to gain my life back love, for the past eight years I have had to hide, run and live in the shadows just so I could avoid what happened to Danny and George happening to me, you think that isn't worse than spending that time in prison, the you are sadly mistaken love." Harris aid turning his back on them as he bent down and picked up something that had been hidden in the corner of the room, obscured by the shadows and now was dangling dangerously from his right hand.

Sandra couldn't help but tense up watching at the whip swung from his hand, until she finally looked into his eyes and seeing that Finn Harris had every intention of using the whip and she had to suppress a shiver.

Gerry didn't see the whip until Finn was standing in front of him slapping it into the palm of his hand and a crooked smirk appearing on his face.

"Mr Standing, I'm sure you know and have seen the damage something like this can do, especially when applied to more sensitive area's of the body, all I need is a location or a name and I promise I will not use it, I will even let you have a drink." Harris said getting close to Gerry and obscuring his view of Sandra as he looked up into the younger mans eyes and narrowed his own.

"Look we don't have the jewellery we never did, we don't know who has it either, we didn't get that far." He replied trying to convince Harris that he was telling the truth. The next thing Gerry knew was the sting of the whip as it caught his across the upper chest. The think shirt he was wearing providing little protection against the lashing as Harris pulled back for another go Gerry closed his eyes.

Hissing as the pain exploded once more Gerry could do nothing but try and breathe through the pain.

"I have no idea why some people use this for pleasure." He said trying to make light of the situation, mostly for Sandra's sake as her shouts were rigging almost as loudly in his ear as the sound of that whip.

"Tell me what you know, or there is plenty more where that came from." Harris said moving round behind Gerry so he could now see Sandra pulling against her restraints and causing the chair to wobble dangerously.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't know anything, you complete bastard." Sandra was yelling now, she had given up with the tough bitch act now she was just plain scared for Gerry. The thought that they might have escaped or been rescued had long since abandoned her and now all she was left with was the fear, that and the anger, letting the anger take over she banged about in her chair causing it to tip wildly to the side almost to where she thought she was going to capsize but it stayed upright. Looking at Harris though she saw she had the desired effect. The man was now placing his attention on her and not Gerry, he was standing back from him now and looking at her curiously before a sadistic grin passed across his features.

"You think you can turn this on to yourself, you think I am that stupid to get distracted by you when I have this one right where I want him." He said now raising the whip above his head and back, sending the lash down in a wide arch until it connected with Gerry back and across his shoulder. Gerry let out a small cry this time and Sandra felt a tear drop form her eye at the pain she saw on his face, a pain she realised that she could do nothing about.

"Tell me where the loot is and this can all stop." Harris said but Gerry just shook his head.

"Believe me mate if I knew where it was I would be shouting it from the roof tops, but I don't. so I can't tell you where it is, because I don't bloody know." Gerry's voice rose in anger and frustration as the lash came down once more against his already smarting skin and this time Gerry lost the battle for consciousness.

Sandra saw his head drop low and his breathing hitch slightly, her heart beat faster and the adrenaline pumped though her system at the worry for her friend. She wasn't aware that Harris had moved until she felt his hand on the back of her neck.

Trying to snatch herself away from his touch only caused her to tighten the restraints around her wrists further and she had to bite back a gasp of pain.

"I bet your thirsty, I bet your would really like a nice glass of cool water right now wouldn't you." Harris said getting right down so his hot breath brush against the back of her neck and cause her skin to protest in Goosebumps at the intrusion.

Her mouth was dry she hadn't had a drink in what felt like days and the idea of water was very appealing. She opened her mouth to say yes but closed it almost as quickly again there had to be a catch.

"What do you want?" She said trying to keep the accusation out of her voice as she could still see the whip out of the corner of her eye and she had no desire to feel its lash herself.

"How about a little kiss." Harris said leaning down once more and Sandra was surprised at just how much this thought repulsed her, it was almost as bad as him asking her for the location of the jewellery.

"How about you piss off." She said as she felt Harris's hands land on her shoulders as he walked around to face her.

"You know I could get Gerry over there a drink to, I'm sure it would make him feel much better. Sandra stopped for a second, what would one kiss do compared to getting Gerry a much needed drink. She looked beyond Harris's face ant at Gerry's he was starting to come around, she could see he was hurting and so was she, there was only so much more he was going to be able to take of this and there was no way she was not going to do everything she could to help him, to help them survive this.

Ok there is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading I will update once the reviews come pouring in lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for the delay way too much work this week, here is another update for you though hope you enjoy.

Sandra looked into Harris eyes, she searched them for any sign that there was still a perfectly nice human being in there somewhere, but she could see nothing but pain and anger there, beneath the thin veneer of cockiness that was. Lifting the side of her mouth in a kind of half grimace she gave an almost in perceivable nod of her head. Harris saw it and he smiled in return.

"Good you know it makes sense, why make yourselves suffer more than you really have to." He said getting down so he was squatting on his haunches in front of her. As he spoke she could smell his breath, it was the first time she had detected the smell of cigarette smoke on him and she wondered if she even smelt it at all, or was it just wishful thinking. Hoping to replace Harris's face with someone much more familiar and welcome. Glancing over Harris's shoulder to the still slumped figure of Gerry, Sandra was grateful that he was not going to have to watch this. It was going to be hard enough without seeing the look on his face afterwards.

Before she had time to react Finn Harris planted his lips over hers, the kiss was bruising and she remained impassive to the point of almost slamming her lips closed at the intrusion.

"I'm sure you can do better than that Sandra." Harris said pulling away slightly so he could talk to her but there was no way she was saying anything right now, because the only words that wanted to come out of her mouth consisted of only four letters.

"Get your slimly face away from her you bastard."

Sandra jumped at the sound of Gerry's voice, and so did Harris, he whirled away from Sandra and turned on Gerry.

"Me and the little lady were having a private moment if you don't mind." He said his voice full of distain as he looked down at Gerry as though he was nothing.

"Well actually I do mind mate, so whatever it is you offered her for that little tryst I suggest you shove it where the sun don't shine." Gerry spat and Sandra's eyebrows almost disappeared off her head. She had never seen Gerry like this, then again she had never been in this kind of situation before. He was going to get himself killed at this rate, and for what her dignity, no that was for her to look after not him.

"Gerry I think that is my decision." Sandra said quietly not recognising the sound of her own desolate voice for a second. It was enough however to get both men looking at her.

"You got what you wanted, now get me and my colleague some water, that or don't bother coming back." Sandra said regaining some of the strength in her voice as Harris rounded on her and she tensed her muscles and straightened her spine.

"Guess I won't be seeing you for a while then." He said with a smile and Sandra realised that Harris had no intention of giving them any water. Right from the start he had played her, and what made her really angry was that she let him.

Jack was pacing the hallway waiting for Brian to come back from the bathroom when his mobile rang. Scrambling for it he saw that it was an unknown number and he pressed the phone soundly to his ear.

"Jack Halford."

"Sir its detective Johnson here I was sent to bring in Aaron Ward, I am afraid he is not here sir and no one has seen him since yesterday."

"Shit." Jack said under his breath as Brian rejoined him with a pained expression on his face.

"Pardon sir?" Johnson said at the other end of the phone and Jack snapped his attention back to the phone call.

"Sorry nothing, ok make some more enquiries see if you can track him down, check credit cards, passport the usual, we will see what we can find out this end." Jack said not waiting for a reply and hanging up. This was getting silly now, they had nothing, almost twenty four hours had gone past now and they had gotten precisely no where.

Ok they knew who had taken Gerry and Sandra, they even knew why, but it had gotten them no closer to finding their missing friends than they had been at the start.

"This is getting ridiculous, what are we going to have to do?" Jack said the frustration getting the better of him as Brian sat down on a nearby chair and held his head in his hands. He was not good at this, analyzing and organising, he was good at that, looking for the logic in the abstract, and seeing things that no one else could, but now all those powers of observation and single-mindedness had failed him, all he was left with was the worry and the guilt.

"Jack we need to back off this." He said finally, it was so unlike him to give up but for once he knew it was the right thing.

"Brian I can't believe you said that." Jack said with an extra emphasis on the word you.

"I can't think Jack, I can't see what is there, just like with the Stewart thing I should have see that but I didn't, maybe a fresh set of eyes would give us a breakthrough." Brain said as Jack collapsed in the chair next to him. They had been up all night poring over files, old cases linked to Caroline Stewart, trying to find out how she got involved, any places she might have used to meet her criminally minded friends but they had once again drawn a blank.

Now both men were bone tired, having not slept for the entire time the rest of UCOS had been missing was now catching up with them both, and time it seemed to be running out.

"You know they say if you don't find them within 24 hours." Brian said but Jack raised his hand.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, don't even think it Brian, they have a reason to keep them alive, there would be no reason to kill them, because they want information,"

"Information that Gerry and Sandra don't have." Brian chipped in just as Jack's phone rang once more.

"Exactly, if they haven't told them anything they will still be trying to get it out of them." He said quickly as he pulled his phone to his ear once more.

"Jack Halford."

"Mr Halford, listen very carefully, I have your colleagues, for the moment they are alive, but I can assure you that won't be the case for much longer."

Jack froze and stared at Brian. Brian caught on quickly and leaned in c loser to the phone so he could here the conversation.

"They are refusing to tell me where or who has what belongs to me, I was hoping you would be more co operative. I will give you one day bring me the jewellery and I will let them go, if not I will kill them and come for you next."

"We don't have it, we can't bring you what we do not have." Jack said knowing that this maybe their only chance to convince him about their innocence in all this.

"Then you had better find it Mr Halford, your were a detective, detect. I will ring again with drop off instructions." With that Finn Harris hung up and Jack slowly closed his phone and looked at Brian.

"Why didn't you tell him we knew who he was?" He said standing up and looking frustrated once again.

"I think he already knows, plus he is more likely to panic and kill Sandra and Gerry if he thinks we are getting too close." Jack said as he turned and walked back towards the office Brian on his shoulder.

"Good point, so where do we start with the jewellery it has not been seen in eight years, and our only suspects for taking it are either dead or missing." Brain said as they pushed open the doors and walked into the very empty filling room.

"There." Jack said pointing to a photo on the board and Brain smiled back at him.

Gerry's eyes followed Harris out of the room and then hung on the closed door for a second before he turned to Sandra and she was staring right at him. She did not turn away this time and he was slightly unnerved by the look in her eyes. She seemed somehow distant, yet so intense at the same time.

"Sandra I." He stated, but he realised that he didn't even know what he was going to say beyond that except perhaps that he was sorry.

"I know, its all about power Gerry, he is just using it to try and scare me, don't worry it won't work, I'm a big girl." She said her gaze not fluctuating and Gerry was getting worried about his boss.

"I know Sandra, but please don't do anything because you think you have to protect me, I am ok, nothing an aspirin and a good night sleep won't fix anyway." Gerry continued knowing full well that Sandra had given into Harris because she knew he was thirsty.

"Would you have done the same, not given in if it was the other way around?" Sandra asked, one eyebrow raised at him in a challenge that they had skirted around many times before.

"I don't think I'm his type Gov." Gerry said but she didn't smile this time, she just blinked slowly.

"You know what it is like Gerry I bet you know what it is like right now sitting in that chair watching him." Sandra couldn't bring herself to say it but she didn't need to, the slump of Gerry's head and the closing of his eyes told her, he knew what she had been referring to.

"It's exactly the same from this side of the room, I will do anything to keep us alive for as long as I can, to give us as much chance to be found as possible." Sandra said as she caught his eyes again and could see the pain reflected in them, both emotional and physical.

"Yeah but how much of you will there be left to find, how far will you let him go Sandra?" Gerry said no longer caring about how she looked at him, how much distain there was in her eyes for his attempt of comfort. He would prefer that to the distance she had in them when Harris first left the room, any emotion was better from her than none.

"As far as I have to I guess." She answered truthfully with out actually mentioning specifics. And tried to gauge Gerry's reaction, looking him right in the eyes and allowing him to look back, it was said right there and then, that if Sandra was going to let Finn take what he wanted in exchange for their lives, then Gerry was going to do everything he could to stop him including giving his own life, and there was nothing either of them could do to stop each other.

Strickland had managed to get hold of Carline Stewart, he had tracked her down, but not let her know they knew about the corruption. In fact Strickland had managed to spin her a very convincing story about needing her help and Sandra respecting her insight and would want it to be here that saved them.

Getting her here was proving to be a problem though the airports were closed and were not due to reopen for at least another day.

"Damm it we don't have that long." Jack said to Brian hanging up on Strickland after getting the news. They had not told him about the deadline or the phone call, they didn't want tracers and dogs and the entire Met out there looking for Finn Harris and the drop site, they did not want their friends to die and right now Harris was holding all the cards.

"No go?" Brian said but he already knew the answer, closing his lap top Brian stared across the room at the only colleague he had left and he finally had a brain wave.

"You know if Finn Harris didn't die, and it appears he didn't leave the country, someone must have known where he was, I mean you don't just vanish in to the ether do ya, my money is on his mother." Brian said, when they had originally visited Mrs Harris she had been very vague, just stating she didn't know where her son was, and that she had no idea about any robbery. The woman was in her seventies but was pretty alert and she was certainly no fan of the police. At that point none of them had any reason not to believe her, now they knew better Jack and Brian were going to go back and press her.

"Come on!" Jack said grabbing his coat as Brian didn't hesitate to follow him snatching his coat and scarf on the way.

Harris was back, Sandra could smell him clearly this time, his sent had wound its way in to her consciousness. That spice on top of sweat was distinctive it also contained no smell of cigarettes and choosing to ignore that little facet Sandra raised her head and watch him pace about the room.

"I have called your colleagues, they are going to bring me the loot or I will kill you. I have given them twenty four hours, plenty of time to have lots of fun with the pair of you." He said with a snide smile as Gerry humphed from his chair having woken up a few moments ago.

"You on the other hand can cut that time down to zero, if you tell me where it is right now." He continued turning from Sandra to Gerry and then back again.

Both people remained silent. There was nothing they could have done anyway, the one consolation from all from this was that in twenty four hours this was going to end one way or another they were going to be getting out of this room.

"I don't get this! Why won't you tell me, why put yourselves through more of this, when I am going to get what I want anyway. That is unless you are kind of enjoying it." Harris said turning to look at Sandra head half cocked and a grin on his face.

"Piss off." Sandra spat at him as he leaned in closer to her and the glob of spit rolled down his cheek as he snapped backwards whipping her offering to him off with the back of his sleeve.

"Oh you are going to pay for that." Harris said pulling a knife from his sock and flicking out the blade with his thumb.

"Oi come on mate don't do anything rash here." Gerry shouted as Sandra's eyes grew wide and she almost seemed to try and shrink in her chair.

"Shut up old man, no bitch spits at me and get's away with it." Harris said not even giving Gerry a glance as he knelt next to Sandra and placed the blade against her neck.

"Now the only question is where to start." Harris hissed as he searched her face wondering what he could cut without killing her. Sandra stilled herself, not wanting him to see any fear on her face, not wanting him to have that satisfaction at least.

A crash came from behind Harris, he turned and stood up quickly his previous task forgotten as Gerry tried to scramble up off his broken chair on bound legs.

Sandra watched as if it was all in slow motion.

First Harris just stood there and watched Gerry as he got his legs free of the chair and managed to stand upright. Then coming out of his shock Harris swung the blade at Gerry who dodged backwards, the blade missing him by mere inches as he almost fell over his own chair.

Gerry's hands were still tied behind him but his legs were free, dogging the first swing of the blade Gerry righted himself once more only to feel the steal dig into his upper arm and he hissed him pain.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor with a body on top of him and a knife at his neck.

"Silly old fool, you would risk your life to save her's but you won't tell me where my loot is, I think you have your priorities mixed up." Harris said breathing heavily into Gerry's face and he had to turn away from the putrid breath, he wondered briefly how Sandra had managed to kiss him, but the pain from his arm soon whisked that horrible thought away.

"Maybe now you will believe me when I tell you we don't know where it is, that is why we haven't told you anything." Gerry stated slowly and deliberately as Harris pushed himself off Gerry and glanced at the ruined chair before turning his gaze back on Sandra once more.

"Well might as well finish what I started." He said with no hesitation this time he walked over to her and flicked the knife across her face three times.

Gerry was too slow to get up, he was almost upon Harris with Sandra's whimper but he couldn't maintain his balance and ended up on his knees in front of the man.

"Now when I look at you I know your mine." Harris said as he backed off and let Gerry see the F he had left on Sandra's cheek. The crimson blood running from the wound as her eyes turned downwards and closed tightly.

"You sick bastard, you think that makes her yours, then you are sadly mistaken." Gerry said his head starting to spin from the pain and lack of food and water. The world seemed to blur out for a second before the opening of the door caught his attention once more.

"Shit Harris, the boss he aint going to like this." Aaron Ward said as he came into the room and spied Gerry first half unconscious on the floor and Sandra bleeding from her face still on the chair.

"Whatever, I haven't killed um have I." Harris said moving passed Ward back out the door.

"What about him?" Ward asked seeing that Gerry was now free and the chair that he had been sitting on was destroyed.

"He aint going anywhere." Harris called back and Ward followed him out of the door. This time Gerry heard the distinct click of the lock and his hopes of a quick escape were gone a second later.

Keeping hold of consciousness, he struggled to his knees, needing to get to Sandra, if not to free her from the confines of the chair then to at least touch her and make sure she was ok, to make sure she was still here with him, however much longer that would be.

Hope that was ok, I know the reveal was kind of expected but like all good new tricks there will be a twist coming. Hope you continue to read and review and I will try and post quickly. Maybe even tomorrow if I am feeling nice.

Thanks for reading XxX


	8. Chapter 8

As promised, seeing as you asked so nicely.

Sandra could feel the blood start to stick to her face, the felling of it there was making her feel even sicker to her stomach than she already was. It was not the pain however that was causing this it was the thought of what it represented. She had yet to look up, yet to see Gerry attempting to crawl towards her, pulling his broken and battered body closer until he was there right under her nose almost as he lent himself against her prison.

"Sandra?" Her name held so much more than just a simple statement, it was a way of asking if she was ok, and telling her that he was still here still with her. Lifting her head slightly so she could meet his eyes she found them far closer than she had bargained for. Her first reaction was to pull back, to move away from the awkward moment and to pretend it never happened, but something stopped her from doing this.

Allowing a tiny smile to caress her lips she lent forward as much as her restraints would allow and rested her forehead on his.

The sigh or relief from Gerry was completely audible and neither of them realised just how much they had needed this contact until that moment.

They sat there for what seemed like hours in that position, Gerry's body lent against her chair, his shoulder pushed up against hers and their heads resting against one another. Neither spoke they just allowed their hearts to beet in time together and their breathing synchronise until they could no longer tell where one ended and the next began.

"God my knees can't take much more of this." Gerry said finally as his knees started to seriously protest under the strain of holding him upright for the last few minutes.

"Can you stand?" Sandra questioned finally lifting her head from his and seeking out his eyes once more. They were both weak, and Gerry looked particularly pale, Sandra noticed for the first time just how much blood was coating his shirt sleeve and she couldn't help a frown appear on her face.

"I'm ok Sandra, yeah I think I can stand." Gerry brushed her off slowly getting his legs under him so he could get up, which was made even more difficult because his hands were still tied behind his back.

With a grunt Gerry got himself upright, he turned and smiled down at the blonde in the chair, he tried not to stare at the wound on her cheek but found that his eyes were drawn to it. he thought the mark did not look deep enough to leave a scar but it would be visible for a while yet.

"I bet I have looked better." She said finally feeling slightly awkward under his gaze and Gerry coughed and looked around the room.

"I think we both have." He said not wanting to mention the thought running through his mind right at that second. This was neither the time nor the place and his main priority now was getting out of here.

"Lets see if I can't untie you." Gerry said thinking that if he backed up to her he could get hold of the knots in her restraints and untie her. Ok so he was going to have to do it blind but what else did they have to do right now.

"Ok I think I have loosened them a bit." She replied as Gerry half walked half staggered behind her. He was glad she didn't see him sway like a drunk, but that was how he was feeling, like he had had a skin full, his head felt light and his vision was swimming in and out slightly. He knew he was dealing with some serious blood loss and battling to keep upright.

"Gerry I'm sorry." Sandra said all of a sudden as Gerry managed to back up level with her hands. Instead of starting to undo the knots he took her fingers in her own and squeezed gently.

"What the hell for?" He asked but he couldn't see her reaction only here the hitch in her breathing and he was sure she had started crying.

Brain and Jack made it to Mrs Harris's house in once piece just, the driving was still hard going but the roads were a little clearer now. The woman seemed angry to see them again, not a reaction you would expect from a woman who had a son missing for eight years. Fear, hope surprise all of those but not plain anger.

"Why are you back here? I told you two yesterday I don't know nothing, never did never have." She said blocking them entrance to her house as they both stood on the door step of the house shivering and wrapping their coats around themselves to ward off the bitter wind, which had just begun to blow the settled snow around them once more.

"We know your son is still alive Mrs Harris and I bet you knew that to." Jack said pushing his way passed the woman, he had had enough of niceties now, they were running out of time and this woman was there only lead.

"Alive I um that's wonderful how did you find him." She replied but it wasn't a very good performance. Brian lent down almost into the woman's face, he looked her directly in the eyes and smiled at her.

"Because he has our friends, and he wants to kill them. Now Mrs Harris, do you know anywhere he might have taken them?" Brian said not moving an inch as the woman shrunk down almost cowering under Brain's intense stare.

"I umm, look I don't know ok, he don't tell me nothing, never has." She said turning and looking at Jack for help as Brian was still almost on top of her now, but Jack was not going to give her any.

"Where is he living?" Brain asked as the woman gave a hearty shrug of her shoulders but flicked her gaze away.

"Tell us Mrs Harris or your son is going to end up spending the rest of his life in jail for killing two police officers, oh and not to mention you will be right there with him for conspiracy." Brian added still keeping the pressure on her without touching her once.

"Look I know he has this place near Epping forest, kind of a bungalow, but built like a log cabin, I haven't been there in years, I think he keeps some of his stuff there when he aint on the run." Mrs Harris finally conceded, she was almost seventy years old, she was sick of hiding her sons dirty little secret, and she had no intention of living out the rest of her days in prison.

"Good thank you, good bye Mrs Harris." Brain whispered as he turned followed by Jack out of the house and back into the cold, now they had a location all they had to do was get there, far easier said than done.

Sandra didn't know what was wrong with her, she felt defeated, like she was never going to see the outside of these four walls again, but that wasn't really what was getting to her the most. She felt like she had lost, that Harris had used her, played her like a puppet and hurt Gerry in the process. He should not be the one saving her she should be the one saving him. She was his boss after all, the leader, the one who got them out of the though scrapes and put herself on the line for the team.

Not this time though, this time she had let herself be used and manipulated, she had turned into a pathetic snivelling woman, who had even thought about prostituting herself to gain an advantage.

She could feel Gerry take hold of her hand and she realised the tears were falling down her face before it was too late to stop them, trying to force back the sobs only mode it more difficult to stop them and Gerry's hand tightened on her own.

"I'm sorry to for not stopping him in time." She heard Gerry say from behind her and that brought her tears to an abrupt end. He should not be feeling like this, but she knew there was no way he could help it any more than she could.

"We are both bloody idiots ok shall we leave it there." Sandra said feeling more like herself for a moment as Gerry let go of her hand and started to untie her restraints.

It took what seemed like hours, there was much cursing and wiggling on both their parts but finally Sandra managed to get her hands loose. As soon as she was free Gerry slumped against the wall and down on to the floor. Quickly untying her feet Sandra made her way over to him placing her hand lightly on his cheek and forcing him to look at her.

"We are getting out of here Gerry, hang on." She said keeping her voice low but it now carried her usual assurance that it had been missing for the last day. Gerry managed to weekly nod his head but once again his vision swam and Sandra's face became a blur as his vision tunnelled then vanished completely.

"Gerry! Gerry!" Sandra said in a harsh whisper shaking him gently but getting no response. Checking his pulse and finding it, although weak and slightly irregular it was there.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, there was no way she would be able to get Gerry out of here if he were unconscious, she could maybe drag him out of this room, but that would be it, he was far to heavy for her to lift and right now he wasn't going anywhere fast. Looking around the room for anything she could use as a weapon Sandra saw nothing. The room was bare, apart from the broken chair Gerry had been sat it. The leg that he had managed to snap off would be perfect.

Going over to it she wrenched off the last remaining splinters and separated the leg from the main body of the chair. It was not that heavy and was quite short but it was better than nothing. She knew she would have to be fast if this was going to work as surprise would be her only advantage, she would also have to make sure Gerry was awake. Going over to him once more she lent down beside him and took his face in her hands.

"Gerry I need you to wake up, I have a plan to get us out of here but I need your help." She said quietly almost whispering it in his ear as he sat there slumped against the wall but he was starting to stir.

"Gerry come on it's Sandra we don't have much time." She said caressing his face with her thumb as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Can I wake up to this every morning." He said not having engaged his brain before his mouth opened. Sandra to her credit only quirked her mouth at him.

"Only if you're a very good boy." She said standing up and moving back over to the chair, she knew that she would have to still be in it to create as little suspicion as possible.

"Look Gerry I am going to jump Harris, once that door is open get out ok, don't look back and don't stop, that's an order ok." She said getting back in the chair, holding her hands behind her as though she were still tied up clutching on to the broken chair leg. Gerry did not have time to reply as Harris opened the door once more and came into the room.

The drive to Epping forest was treacherous, Jack had almost crashed the car twice in his haste to get to the cabin, the snow was thick around here, no snow plough had been down these small lanes and his car was having serious trouble getting through. As the road started to ascend up a small hill Jack felt the grip on his tires go, the car started spinning in place and he knew they were going no further.

"Shit, we are stuck." Jack said slamming his hands on the wheel and looking over at Brian.

"Then we walk." He replied without a seconds hesitation he threw open the door and the cold air rushed in.

"In this, what are we going to do when we get there, go up knock on the door and beg the guy not to kill us or Sandra and Gerry." Jack said trying to keep his cool unlike his impetuous friend.

"No we start walking and call for back up on the way, at least we have left them a marker to find." Brian said pointing to the car as Jack climbed out and shut the door.

"And if this is the wrong place and we get the armed unit out on a wild goose chase?" Jack asked walking around to join Brian as they turned to face the hill.

"Then we blame it on the hypothermia, come on." With that Brian set off Jack following behind him trying to keep the bitter wind from freezing off his nose.

Sandra hung her head down, wrapping her fingers more tightly around the chair leg as the man approached. She glanced at Gerry but he hadn't moved, probably for the best until he was out of Harris's direct line of site.

"How are you feeling, I bet your quite thirsty by now." Harris said as Sandra looked up and met his gaze for a second before averting it once more and refocusing on the floor.

"I wonder if that is going to leave a scar, well I suppose that depends on weather you live past sunset or not." Harris said grabbing Sandra under the chin and forcing her head back up so she had to look at him.

This time Sandra offered him no reply she just launched herself out of the chair, knocking the man off balance and then raising the chair leg over her head she brought it down soundly on top of Harris head with a hearty thud.

Ok leaving it there, sorry but I have other updates I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for all the reviews I hope I continue to inspire you to send them.

Thanks for reading. XxX


	9. Chapter 9

Back again, I realise you must think I have no life, but I do, in fact I have so little time to write that as soon as I get the chance I go for it or I will never finish. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I am very grateful and much inspired keep them coming.

Enjoy

Sandra felt the chair leg hit its target, the force of her lunge sent both her and Harris falling to the floor while she brought the chair leg down on his head.

Hearing him grunt with the blow Sandra rolled off him and got back to her feet quickly. Harris was stunned but by no means out of it, Sandra watched as he struggle to his feet, blocking her exit through the slightly open door because of where he had fallen.

"Oh you are going to pay for that you bitch." Harris snarled as Sandra just glared back at him, spreading her feet apart and brandishing the chair leg in her right hand, ready to strike as she took a quick glance at Gerry who was moving slowly towards the door.

Sandra was glad that she did not have to worry about him any more that he would be getting out of here at least, now all she had to do was get passed Harris and she would be home free to.

Harris made a noise like a snarl and lunged at the blonde woman who had just tried to bash his brains in. he went for the weapon first seizing hold of her wrist and wrenching it painfully backwards. Sandra let out a small yelp as her hand was snapped backwards until she had to drop the chair leg and it bounced onto the floor with a hollow thunk. Harris quickly kneed her in the gut causing the air to rush out of her in an explosion which doubled her over still with her wrist pulled back painfully.

"Told you I would make you pay." Harris hissed into her ear as he brought his fist back with every intention of smacking her in the face.

"Get off her you bustard." A voice from behind her said, causing Harris to pause long enough so that Gerry could close the distance between them and smack Harris with a baseball bat he had found in the hallway. Harris dropped like a stone having let go of Sandra in the process, leaving her gasping for breath and holding her injured wrist.

"Come on we better get out of here, before he wakes up or his buddy Ward comes back." Gerry said grabbing hold of her good hand and fighting off his own urge to vomit he pulled her through the doorway in to what looked like a one story log cabin. Gerry didn't take much notice of the décor as he looked back at Sandra who seemed to regaining her strength and was now more upright and beginning to over take him as they weaved down a hallway and emerged in an open living space that was diverse of any furniture barring a chair and a mattress.

"Nice place homely." Gerry commented as Sandra's hand close around the door knob and tugged the wooden frame open. Cold air blasted them in the face as the white world before them became a swirling storm of cold wet flakes.

"Come on run." Sandra said not wanting to give Harris any chance to take them back in. Gerry was obviously in need of medical attention, and she was pretty sure something in her wrist was broken looking down at the swelling limb.

"Yeah but in which direction?" Gerry said as Sandra practically shoved him out the door and in to the icy cold.

"Let's head into the trees, we will be harder to find in there." She said as she felt Gerry's hand clutch around her upper arm and squeeze more firmly than was strictly comfortable.

"In there, umm Sandra." Gerry said as his teeth chattered and he watched her hair swirl around her face, when a bag came from inside the house.

Needing no more encouragement Gerry made a B line for the trees, Sandra went with him, not wanting to go to fast, knowing that in this cold with his blood loss Gerry was likely to not last long. Letting him set the pace they headed deeper into the woods.

Jack and Brian were frozen to the core, but they finally had the cabin in site, it was well off the beaten track and was the perfect hid out for any one on the run. Also it was a great place for keeping hostages.

"Where no one can here you scream." Brain commented as they approached from the side of the house. Tiptoeing their way around the cabin, backs pressed firmly to the boards to lessen their chances of being spotted both men listened carefully for any noise or movement. Hearing none they both continued on their way to the front door.

"This place feels deserted, maybe we should call off the armed unit." Brain said pausing in his movement and turning back towards Jack who was nodding his head.

"Your right, but just because we can't here anything doesn't mean to say they are not in there. Let's have a look just to make sure." Jack replied with a slight push on Brian's shoulder.

Moving forward again Brian was stopped dead in his tracks by an obvious shout of range.

"Shit what am I suppose to do now!" The voice shouted, sounding like it was getting nearer. Brain and Jack pushed themselves closer to the wall and almost stopped breathing. Jack patted Brian on the arm and pointed as a snow mobile made its way up what would have been the road. Both men ran behind the house ducking out of sight then poking their heads around the wall so they could see who this new arrival was.

"I think we have got the right place Jack." Brian whispered as Aaron ward pulled the helmet off his head and Finn Harris rushed outside to meet him.

"What's happened to you?" Jack and Brian heard Ward say to Harris as the older man came out of the house in a half stagger and used Ward to support himself with.

"They got away Aaron, bitch got me with something, then clobbered me with a baseball bat."

Jack and Brian exchanged glances, both uncertain now with what to do, it was fairly obvious that Sandra and Gerry were no longer inside the cabin, but the two people that had abducted them were. Jack pulled Brian away from the scene and lent closer to his ear so they wouldn't be herd.

"I suggest we leave these two to the armed response unit, we need to find Sandra and Gerry now, they won't last long in these conditions." Jack said and Brian could here the worry in his friends voice. Neither of them had any idea how long Sandra and Gerry had been out in the cold, it seemed like they had missed them by mere minutes but they did not know either the condition their friends were in.

There was no way either man was going to say aloud their thoughts on how badly their friends might have been tortured. It was something neither of them wanted to even think about let alone discuss. Just as they were about to make a move the snow mobile started up, poking their heads around the corner of the building once more, Jack and Brian watched as Harris and Ward made off in the direction of the trees.

"Shit, now they are getting away." Brian exclaimed and almost broke cover before Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down.

"Probably gone to look for Gerry and Sandra, look we have to find them first, but we don't stand a chance on foot, I suggest we check the garage for another one of those bike things." Jack said getting up and bushing the show off his behind he walked now into the open space between the main house and the small garage behind.

He had no fear of being caught now, Harris and Ward were off looking for his friends, but Jack would be dammed if they found them first.

Throwing his phone at Brain, Jack placed his hands around the handle of the sliding door.

"Call in will you tell Strickland what we have found and get the backup to search this house from top to bottom and stay here." He said as the door rumbled open and Brian dialled the number.

Jack peered into the darkness, as his eyes adjusted he saw something in the far corner, it was low and wide, as he made out more shape he saw it was a wide stretch of tarpaulin, walking briskly over to it Jack pulled back the cover and to his eternal happiness underneath was a snow mobile.

"Brian come on." Jack said as Brian hung up the phone and almost dropped it in the snow. Bending down to pick it up he jumped when Jack started the engine on the snow mobile and cursed under his breath.

"Do you know how to drive on of these?" Brian asked suspiciously as he climbed on the back and straddled behind Jack.

"One way to find out I guess." Jack said as he pushed the foot throttle down and stormed off in the same direction Ward and Harris had taken only minutes ago.

Sandra was freezing and she had to admit lost, she had no idea where they were, they seemed to have been going in circles for hours. Everything looked the same covered in a universal blanket of white and the wind blowing seemed to be constantly changing the landscape.

She took a look back at Gerry who was starting to look unholy pale and he was struggling to keep up. Sandra realised she had been slowing down herself as her wrist ached and her head throbbed. Stopping abruptly causing Gerry to almost collide with her she gave him a brief apologetic smile before scanning her surroundings once more.

"Do we even know what part of England we are in?" Gerry asked trying to wrap his arms around his body to fend off the cold but it was having little to no effect.

"Could be bloody Scotland for all I know, we need to find some cover." Sandra almost had to shout above the prevailing wind as it whipped her hair into her eyes and she raised her good hand to brush the blonde strands away.

"Feels like Scotland alright." Gerry replied as he watched her remove her hair from her face once more and he suddenly noticed her swollen wrist.

"Are you ok Sandra?" He said unable to hold back his concerns for her he closed the small gap between them and took hold of her wrist gently raising it up so he could get a closer look.

"I'm fine, its you I am worried about, you have had some severe blood loss Gerry and in these temperatures that is so dangerous." She said ignoring his concerned look and turning from him as he allowed her to remove her arm from his hold.

Following her up a small slope Gerry spotted what looked like a small cave which was facing away from the direction of the wind. Tapping Sandra on the shoulder Gerry pointed towards the darkened hold and Sandra gave him a curt nod.

Climbing in to the cave which was barely five feet high but opened out some what inside Sandra got down on to her keens and felt around in the dark to make sure where she intended on sitting was not covered with anything nasty.

Gerry followed her in he was feeling slightly better now despite the constant urge to pass out, now they had escaped and seemed to have found a decent place to stay things were looking up.

"Ouch, watch it!" Sandra said as Gerry almost fell over her, on his way into the cave.

"Sorry, but its bloody dark in here." Gerry said shuffling to the right and walking round Sandra who he had realised was kneeling on the floor.

"I know shame we didn't think of bringing a torch." She said he voice laced with sarcasm, but as Gerry couldn't see her face he was unsure to whether she was joking or not.

"That or I could use a cigarette right now." Gerry said lowering himself on to the sandy floor, which was simultaneously soft and crunchy at the same time. Gerry didn't want to think about what he might be sitting on, he contented himself with the thought that any creepy crawly's were far better than being tied up and tortured by Finn Harris.

"That's it Gerry do you have your lighter?" Sandra asked a plan coming in to her mind but there was only silence from where she was sure Gerry had sat himself.

She reached out and found nothing, shifting forward slightly she searched for him in the dark, worried that he had fallen unconscious again and this time she wasn't going to be able to wake him up.

"Gerry are you ok?" she called hoping to get a reply, not only to ease her mind about his condition, but also to give her and idea of his location.

Suddenly having the idea that he might be lying down, if he had fallen unconscious again that's where he would have ended up, Sandra switched tact from having her hands out shoulder height to running them along the floor. No sooner had she lowered them however did she come into contact with soft slightly scratchy material.

"Gerry?" Sandra said squeezing the warm skin beneath what she thought were his trousers, not thinking about where she was touching or the consequences, she just wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Humm, ok I'm awake, I'm awake." He said sounding slightly higher voiced than he usually did.

Gerry had awoken to a hand caressing and squeezing his upper thigh, it did not stop wandering upwards until he made his voice work and it stopped and held on right near his hip.

"thank god I thought I had lost you again." Sandra said and Gerry could here the concern in her voice, as well as the panic she must have felt.

"No no I was just resting my eyes." He said reaching out for her and making contact with her face. He felt her pull back slightly and hiss as though in pain.

"Sorry." He said immediately sad that he had hurt her even though it was by accident, but he could feel her shaking her head against the palm of his hand.

"No it's ok, look I know this is awkward but perhaps we should stay close, body heat and all that." She said and Gerry couldn't believe she had been the one to suggest it. not that he was complaining, it did sound much better coming from her than it would have done from him.

"They do say best way to keep warm is to climb into a sleeping bag naked, with someone who is already naked." Gerry replied as he felt her settle herself down next to him.

"You never know Gerry, if it starts raining sleeping bags you might just get lucky." She replied and Gerry was glad she could still joke even here in the dark and cold, probably with a broken wrist and cuddling with an old man.

"Hey do you have your lighter?" Sandra said remembering her earlier request before she had thought she had lost him once more.

"Nah I am afraid we aint that lucky." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her more fully against him. To his surprise she offered no resistance and Gerry smiled to himself glad that it was dark in here and she could not see his face.

"I don't think we are unlucky at all, right now we could be a hell of a lot worse off." She said and Gerry could here the tiredness in her voice now but he knew neither of them should sleep.

"Too right I could have been listening to Brian prattle on about flip charts and spread sheets all night, my turn to Brian sit wasn't it." Gerry explained as Sandra gave a small chuckle as her eyes dropped closed.

"Oh no wake up!" Gerry said shaking her slightly causing Sandra to nearly topple into his lap before she righted herself with a hand on his thigh once more.

"Damm it Gerry she hissed at him while trying to get comfortable again without putting pressure on her damaged wrist.

"What there is no way I am letting you slip into a comer, no offence Gov but I am in no condition to be carrying you around the countryside." He said pulling her close once more and rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to warm her up.

"Thanks Gerry, your chivalry is noted." She said her voice sounding more angry than upset and Gerry knew he had hit the mark.

"OK we rest for a while make sure we are not being followed then we try and find the way out of here." she said finally breaking the silence as it was starting to feel like a lead weight between them.

"Agreed." Gerry responded from behind her and she could here the word vibrate on his chest and she laid her head against him and closed her eyes once more. This time however no one woke her up as she slipped in to a dark dreamless world.

There you go hope you enjoyed, now they are out, but for how long? Will jack and Brian find them before anyone else get's there hands on Gerry and Sandra, or will they find their own way back. Review and I will tell you, thanks as ever for reading XxX


	10. Chapter 10

Ok just a short but sweet one for you today as I am running out of time. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Gerry had been surrounded by blackness, his mind seemed to want to take him further into the darkness but for some reason he was fighting going. He could feel a weight on his lap, a weight that felt warm against the bitter cold of the rest of his skin.

Pulling the warm object closer to him, his sleep fogged brain registered that this was no blanket but a living breathing human being.

Fighting the nausea that threatened to come back Gerry pulled one eye open but saw only darkness. For a moment he thought that he had gone blind that somehow being bashed over the head had caused him to loose his eye sight.

The painful throbbing in his arm started to wake him up more as consciousness seemed to be pulling him back to the lad of the living.

Remembering that he was not indeed blind but that he and Sandra had hidden in a cave, which had been dark Gerry relaxed slightly as he felt the warm body almost laying on him stir slightly.

"Sandra." He whispered remembering just who it was he was sharing this most intimate of moments with before freezing under her wigging body. At first Gerry didn't know what to do, it was obvious she was asleep, and had no idea what she was doing.

Gerry wondered just what Sandra was attempting to do and she buried her head in the crook of his neck and roamed her hands underneath his shirt.

Placing his hands on her shoulders with the intention of pushing her away before he embarrassed himself Gerry felt the icy coolness of her skin through her thin top and realised that she was probably freezing and she was using him to keep warm.

In a sudden change of tact Gerry placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

He knew he should wake her up, make sure that she had not slipped into some kind of coma, remembering that her concussion had been pretty bad, but he loathed to watched her wake up and pull away from him. Retreating once more behind her mask of professionalism and tuning on that icy cool stare she did so well.

Gerry took in a deep breath as his head felt like it was spinning again, he knew that he had lost a lot of blood from the deep wound in his arm, but on last inspection the gash had healed up some what and the strip he had torn from his shirt and clenched around it, had almost stopped the flow completely.

Hearing Sandra moan once more Gerry began petting her hair, admiring just how soft it was under the caress of his fingers. Running the silken strands in between his digits Gerry couldn't help but bend his head slightly and take a deep breath in smelling the sent of her shampoo, and something that was uniquely Sandra.

The woman in his arms turned slightly and Gerry almost flung her away in guilt as he thought she had woken up catching him smelling her hair.

With a sigh of relief Gerry realised she had only moved to make herself comfortable and he relaxed again, placing his arms around her once more he let her sleep while the snow started to fall once more outside.

Jack and Brian had not had any success in finding either Gerry, Sandra or the other two who had taken them in the first place.

"We can't give up Jack." Brian shouted at him from behind right into his ear and Jack switched of the snow mobile's motor and turned his head so he could look at his friend.

"Look I don't want to stop either, but it's getting dark and it's starting to snow again, we don't stand a chance of finding them in this." Jack said with a heavy heart, knowing that in the morning they would most likely be looking for two frozen bodies.

"No I will not quit now, we have to find them Jack, we have to." Brain pleaded with him. There was no way Jack was going to say no, he realised that if he and Brian froze to death trying to find their friends, it would be a much better fate than having to live to find their dead bodies.

"Ok Brian keep your eyes peeled a." Jack said as he switched the snow mobile back on and he pushed once again into the trees.

Sandra was cold, she didn't know why, she had turned the heating up in her house days ago knowing that the cold weather was coming. She then felt the cold hard wood beneath her backside and her arms felt like they were pinned behind her.

A face was looking at her she could feel their breath on her cheek but she could not see them. The blind fold, yes they had put that over her eyes, they had taken away her ability to see them but not to here them, she could still smell his breath as it came out in slow puffs as though his mouth was almost upon her own.

"No." She said snapping her head back slightly.

"Not again, you didn't keep your promise last time." She spat at the person in front of her as that spicy sweaty smell came back, his sent. Harris laughed at her and now she could tell he was right in front of her. His laughter caressed her face like the whip had done to Gerry's, it stung and made her want to vomit but she held back. Closing her lips tightly, not only to stop anything leaving them, but also to stop anything coming in either as Harris had still not retreated.

"You are mine, I marked you." He said as his hand came up and brushed the sore spot on her cheek which he had sliced with his blade. The same knife that had cut Gerry and made him so weak.

"Where is Gerry?" She demanded as Harris's hand landed high on her thigh and began to trace patterns with his fingers.

"Oh Gerry is dead, it's just you and me now honey." Harris's voice sounded beyond happy, it sounded triumphant as Sandra's world seemed to fall apart. She felt the world start to spin as the thought of Gerry being gone sunk in. the depth of sorrow she had was beyond anything she had felt, anything since she was fourteen and lost her father.

"No no you're lying to me." She said tears rolling down her cheeks, unable to control them her breath hitched as a sob wracked her body and she strained against her restraints, only to find him pinning her down with his arms wrapped around her.

"No Sandra I am not lying you are all mine, do you here me Sandra, Sandra!" the voice seemed to change and so did her position.

Sandra sat up with a start as she felt hands on her face cupping her cheeks as she stared into the darkness. She knew that voice but he was dead, wasn't he?"

"Sandra you were having some kind of nightmare are you ok?" she did know who that was, that was Gerry, he was right here with her and they were safe.

The dream was fading now as her breathing calmed down and the shaking stopped. She was still cold but that she could live with.

"Gerry I thought, I mean in the dream, you were dead." She said knowing that if he could see her he would have seen the tears that were rolling down her face. The same tears she had shed for him in her dream.

"No sorry but I am still here." Gerry replied his voice full of humour as he allowed his hands to slip from her shoulders to her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

Sandra did not resist, she knew they had the best chance of survival if they shared body heat, not only that but she needed to be close to him right now. She needed to feel his heart beating right next to her ear.

"Sandra are you ok?" He asked, and she realised that she had been silent for a while now and she placed her good hand on his chest pushing herself up slightly so that she could see his eyes.

They were there she was just about to see them in the almost total darkness, but the white of his eyes were visible and she locked on to them, hoping he could see hers in return.

"I am fine now." She said leaning forward and placing her lips over his in a brief kiss that lasted no more than a second, but seemed to render Gerry breathless for a moment, before his brain kicked in and filled his lungs once more.

"Don't you dare die on me Gerry Standing do you hear?" Sandra said her full superintendents voice returning and making Gerry chuckle slightly.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied and Sandra couldn't resist a small slap to his chest as she then laid her head back down and soothed the slap with a gentle caress with the palm of her hand.

"Talk to me Gerry, I don't want to go back to sleep again." She asked as his arms wrapped around her once more and pulled her tight against him. Sandra heard a subtle hiss from him as he obviously knocked or strained his injured arm. It reminded her that he was still in danger and that they would have to get out of here as soon as they could. That water and heat had to be their main priorities now, and also keeping out of the clutches of Finn Harris and Aaron Ward.

"What would you like to talk about?" Gerry asked her and she was brought back from her thoughts by the sound of his voice.

"Anything, just not ice cream, or snow boarding." Sandra said which made Gerry smile although she could not possibly have seen it.

"Think warm thoughts a." He said with a leer in his voice which earned him another slap of Sandra's good hand but it was once again followed up with a caress. The slap he decided was worth it if she was going to stroke him like this after everyone.

"Don't think about that though." Sandra said a warning in her voice, but Gerry also detected something else there, something that he was not going to approach here in the dark with their lives on the line.

"Ok how about a nice hot Indian curry, with juicy Nan bread and a pint of ale." Gerry said licking his lips as Sandra copied him but frowned against his shirt.

"No now you have made me hungry, why don't you tell me how your daughters are getting on, I know obviously how Emily is, but as for the others, you don't talk about them as much as you used to." Sandra said finding that she was genuinely interested in Gerry's family and to her eternal shame realised she had not asked after them in a long time.

"Are you sitting comfortably, then I will begin." Gerry said and Sandra smiled and buried her nose in to Gerry's chest breathing in his sent as he began to talk.

Ha sorry it is short but better than nothing a. this is kind of a filler chapter a way to explore the relationship further, I hope your not missing the drama too much, I will be back with more soon I promise. As ever please R and R and I will be forever grateful, I would also like to take this time to recommend a story

The story is called: Same time next week and is written by 'Don'tcallmeMa'am.' It is a wonderful piece that makes you laugh and cry all in a few chapters. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you check it out even though it is 14 chapters long it is well worth the read. Thank you once again for reading I hope to be back soon don't want to keep you in suspense to long now do I. also apologies for the long author note, but I do like to ramble. XxX


	11. Chapter 11

I am back, I apologise for the delay in updates but I did have to do some work. Now I am back hope you enjoy, thanks for all the support I have had for this story, all of it is cherished.

It had gotten very dark, even Brian was feeling the hope start to drain from his body almost as quickly as the heat. He was walking beside Jack in a particularly dense part of the forest, there was nothing to follow however, no tracks no sounds, just howling winds and falling snow. Brian glanced at a movement out of the corner of his eye, as he turned his head to where he thought he had seen something, a dark shape on the ground partially covered in snow made him freeze.

Gripping on to Jack's arm causing him to pause and look at Brian, Jack followed his line of sight until it came to rest on the out of place figure lying totally still in the cold wet snow.

"God no." Jack whispered as he edged closer to what appear to be a human sized shape. He swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat and took a deep breath. It did nothing to calm his nerves. A hollow feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach and he knew the only way to shift it would be to find out what the hell the thing in front of them was.

It was hard to make out in the virtually non existent light, shadows and snow caused Jack's brain to supply its own images, one after another getting gradually worse. He hadn't realised he was moving until Brian let go of his arm as he was still standing stock still behind him, left in some kind of trance.

"Brian, come on we have to check." Jack said knowing that they did need to see what this was, but he would be dammed if he was going to do it alone.

"I can't Jack, it's Sandra I know it is I can see her blonde hair." Brain said his voice weak, almost like a child telling it's parents they had done something they shouldn't of.

"No you can't Brain it's just the light." Jack said flicking his gaze back to the shape and just for a moment he saw it too. Blonde hair flapping about where the snow had yet to cover it. Jack blinked, once, then again and he could see there was in fact no hair, nothing the shape was getting even more enveloped by the continuing falling snow. Jack briefly thought if they had come passed even five minutes later they would not have seen this at all. He briefly wondered how many times they had walked passed things like this, shapes that might have been their friends, maybe even walked right passed and not seen their friends at all. Walked along chatting, trying to stave off the cold, while Sandra and Gerry lye beneath the snow cold and dead.

Shaking himself vigorously Jack surged forward and bent down, scooping the snow off what looked like a coat.

Pulling enough snow off the object to see that is was indeed a coat, thrown over a fallen log he heard Brian huff a sigh of relief behind him and Jack stood upright once more.

"This is ridiculous, we could walk right passed them and not have a clue." Jack said returning to his previous position next to Brian and rubbing the snow off his gloves.

"We have to call it a night, see if the others managed to track down Ward and Harris." Jack said plucking out his mobile, but finding he had no signal.

"Ok I know, but I aint going home to bed, no way, not while they are still out here Jack." Brain said but Jack was not about to argue.

Turning and heading back for the snow mobile, Jack cast his eyes around the woodland once more. All he could make out now were vague shapes and the darkness of the spaces in between them.

Climbing on to the snow mobile Brain sat behind Jack as he turned on the engine and flicked on the light, it cast a narrow beam in front of them and was not all that helpful in gilding them through the forest. Brian knew to stay out here any longer would see himself and Jack frozen solid and no use to anyone, however much it pained him to go, go he would but come first light, no one was going to stop him from finding his friends.

Gerry had not slept, once he had started talking about his family and Sandra had laid down on his chest Gerry had talked until she was once again fast asleep. A nagging voice once again told him she should be kept awake, that her head injury could be dangerous, but there was something very peaceful about her sleeping form half lying on him that made Gerry feel safer. He felt that in her dreams she would be safe, no harm would come to Sandra Pullman while Gerry Standing was on watch.

He didn't know how long it had been since the blonde on his lap had drifted off but Gerry knew he was starting to suffer from dehydration. His vision had been somewhat drifting in and out, causing the dark cavern to become blurry as well as the figure before him. His head was still feeling light from blood loos, but his mouth was hellishly dry and his lips were cracked and sore.

Gerry also knew that Sandra was probably in the same position, she had not had a drink either and Gerry was pretty sure it was once again dark outside, that meant they had been gone for almost forty eight hours, if not more considering he did not know how long they had been out the first time they had been knocked unconscious.

Realising his had had been stroking Sandra's hair for the past few minutes while his thoughts wondered Gerry looked down to see her eyes open. It was the only thing he could see I here, and only if he really looked. He realised also that she had said nothing about where his hand was or what it was doing.

Getting suddenly worried Gerry sat up straighter and Pulled Sandra with him who then sat up in protest.

"I was comfortable there Gerry." She said obviously sitting upright herself as the weight shifted off his lap and then vanished completely.

Her voice to his happiness sounded perfectly fine however and he immediately relaxed his muscles.

"Sorry numb arse." He said in way of explanation but no reply came from where Sandra had been right in front of him.

Gerry reached out in a panic, thinking she might have fainted, or worse just left him for a walk in the snow. He couldn't be sure head injuries were funny things and he couldn't see anything now, it was as if in the last few moments all light had vanished from the cavern leaving it in a darkness so oppressive Gerry felt like he couldn't breath.

His hand finally touched something soft and warm, it was slightly springy and obviously attached to Sandra.

"Gerry watch where you put your hands." Was her replying squeak, as Gerry pulled his hand away like a scalded cat as he realised just what he had managed to grab hold of in the dark.

"Sorry." He muttered, but his slightly rebellious mind was already storing the feeling of Sandra's chest away for further use.

Sandra had been asleep, this time her sleep was a dreamless dark where she was just escaping the pain. Her head ached like never before, it was making her feel nauseous once more. The lulling sound of Gerry's voice had made her eyes heavy, the warmth of his body had been so inviting, she had just buried herself in his waiting arms and stayed there.

Now she was sitting in the dark, her head causing even her eyes to ache, although they could see nothing in the pitch blackness of the cave. Tuning her head towards the entrance, she was thinking about going out there. She was thirsty, like she had never been before, she was sure it wasn't helping her headache being this dehydrated, and she knew Gerry would be thirsty to. He had told her so hours ago and nothing had changed since.

They were not wonders in a desert, snow melted, even if she had to cup it in her hands and suck on what dripped through she needed a drink. Before she could inform Gerry of her plan a warm probing hand made contact with her right breast. Jumping slightly she realised Gerry was calling her name and he had obviously reached out to see if she were still there.

The hand was also still there on her tit causing a shiver to run though her, something she did not expect but was determined to stop. Calling out finding her voice suddenly Gerry's hand shot away from her and Sandra simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief and felt a pang of regret.

Gerry had mumbled something about being sorry but Sandra didn't care at this moment, right now she was going to take a look outside and see about collecting some fresh sow so they could drink.

"Gerry I am going outside, I need to get us something to drink, and see if anyone is around." She told the man behind her that she could not see and then did not wait for a reply.

Keeping low on her hands and knees Sandra called forward to whispers of wait for me as she heard Gerry follow her up the tunnel.

"Ouch." She herd from behind her as Gerry hit something, having stood up and not crawled along like she had done.

"Careful old man you don't have many brain cells to loose you know." Sandra jibed him as he cussed under his breath.

Suddenly the wind whipped her face and made her cheeks flush a deep red, pulling herself up right and glancing around Sandra saw that the outside world was now as dark as their cave had been. She could barely make out her hand in front of her face as she turned and saw Gerry standing right next to her. His shape a mere blur in the darkness, but as he turned his eyes on her she could see the blue of them reflected back at her and she had to smile. There was something very familiar and comforting in those eyes, it was, no he was making this entire experience bearable, and right now Sandra thought she would not want to have done this alone for all the tea in China.

"Ok looks like we are here for the night." Gerry said coughing slightly in an attempt to clear his dry throat and Sandra was brought back to the reason she had come out here in the first place.

"Ok let's get some fresh snow, the least we can do is fight this dehydration." She said scooping up some surface snow from a low rock that surrounded the entrance to their cave, as another gust of wind cut right through her and her teeth began to chatter.

"Ok I'm good, let's get back inside before dehydration is the least of our worries." Gerry said reaching out for her once again but this time making contact with her arm and pulling her back inside.

Sandra couldn't see the snow she had scooped up, she had no idea if anything was on or in it, right now she didn't much care, sucking up the moisture she had scooped in her hands it was like a good glass of wine after work. It tasted as sweet and as welcome as that dry tangy taste of her favourite pinot grigio. She could here Gerry slurping up his own snow and she couldn't help smiling at the sounds of pleasure he was making.

"God that was good, but my hands aint half cold." He said after a few moments and Sandra realised her own hands were less than warm once the snow had been consumed it left her fingers numb and her hands tingling.

"I think we need to get warm again, it couldn't have been dark that long, there is no way we can attempt to move until morning, right now becoming a pair of frozen stiffs should be our main concern." Sandra said shifting forward until her knee came in contact with what she suspected was his thigh. The irony of this situation was not lost on her, there had been plenty of times when Gerry had said something slightly off colour, something that was filled with innuendo and she had either made a joke or thrown his a stare. Now it was her suggesting they snuggle in together, and Gerry was being nothing but the perfect gentleman, well apart from the odd wondering hand, but Sandra had been pretty sure that had not been deliberate.

Leaning down once more Sandra found Gerry's chest and she placed her bad hand along his midriff, the throbbing had gone down somewhat but it was still pretty pain full especially when she knocked it. Sighing as Gerry wrapped his arms around her once more she felt her eyes start to close, weariness creeping in that she suspected had more to do with her head injury than she was ever going to admit to. There was also nothing she could do from preventing her eyelids from growing heavy and finally closing, not that they were shutting out any light inside the cave, they just no longer had any strength to remain open.

In the last vestibules of consciousness Sandra felt Gerry's hand once more stroking her hair and she couldn't help but internally smile at the gesture.

Jack and Brain got back to the cabin in once piece, ok it was one big frozen piece, but neither man was worried about that. The place was deserted, not a cop in site, they had expected the place to be crawling with cops, but it was just as cold and desolate as when they had first arrived. The evidence that the police had been there was present however.

A police tape had been put up sealing off the scene and the disturbance of the snow indicated many boots had trodden the path in the last few hours they had been gone.

Jack shut down the snow mobile. Stiffly he climbed of the vehicle followed by an equally sore looking Brain who had pulled his hat down so low Jack could barely make out the man's eyes.

Reaching into his pocket for his phone Jack pulled out the metal object which promptly began rigging in his hand.

Dropping the object in surprise both Jack and Brian reached into the snow to retrieve the still ringing phone. In their haste their heads collided causing both men to pull back.

"Watch it!" Jack scowled at Brian who poked out his tongue but let Jack pick up his own phone and answer it.

"Hi, ok that's great, no no luck, ok we are on our way." Jack said, Brian only caught his end of the conversation and looked at Jack expectantly once had had hung up.

"That was Strickland, say's he has Ward and Harris in custody and they are waiting for us to question them." Jack said and Brian finally found some of his usual energy return. Now they actually had something to move them forwards there might be some real hope to finding Sandra and Gerry.

Both men turned and headed in the direction of the car, now making swift progress in the stopping snow. Brain noticed that the large flakes that had been pretty much falling all day were now almost non existent as they walked down the hill towards where they had previously left the car.

Jack was pleased to see that all the police activity had at least cleared a path on the road so getting out was not going to be as hard as getting in. Right now though the two remaining members of UCOS were just anxious to get back and find out just what Ward and Harris knew about where Sandra and Gerry might have gone, and how badly they had been hurt.

Neither man saw the dark figure step out from behind the tree and take the snow mobile they had abandoned out side of the house.

Leaving it there I know I a cruel, you will get used to it believe me, plus how else am I going to get you all tuning in for the next instalment.

As ever R and R and I will update as quickly as I can, thank you for reading. XxX


	12. Chapter 12

Ok next chapter for you I hope you enjoy it, this story has taken me a while as from now on the plot will indeed thicken.

Jack and Brian walked through the doors of London's Metropolitan police station, what struck them first was not the usual noise of chattering cops, or the almost constant tap of a keyboard. No it was the absence of people all together, the corridors were deserted, not a cop in site and Brian and Jack gave each other simultaneous looks of confusion.

"What in the world?" Jack said as they made their way up to the interview rooms and still they passed but one person, who gave them a quick glance then were on their way before either man could ask what was going on.

"I don't like this something is not right." Brian said as walking down the hall they peered into each room but saw no one.

"Maybe they are all in some kind of strategy meeting, you know about how to find Sandra and Gerry?" Brian offered as they kept on to the end of the hall and pushed open the double doors for the large meeting room.

"Empty." Jack said allowing the doors to close with a thud behind him as Brian took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Something is not right here, even for eight o'clock there still should be people here, especially since there are two of their colleagues missing." Jack continued as Brian replaced his glasses and gave an audible sniff.

"We should go to see Strickland, maybe he knows what is going on." He finally said and Jack had no reason to object, turning about and opening the doors once more on a still deserted corridor, both men walked at a brisker pace along the echoing halls.

Jack and Brian would never say it out loud even though they were both thinking the exact same thing, they were worried, this was not normal, in fact it was starting to feel like a set up, they had been steered away from the crime scene for some reason and were now a awkward hours drive away.

Knocking on DCI Robert Strickland's office door until his knuckles started to protest Jack finally just opened up the office and found exactly what he had expected to find.

"Not here." Brian said in his ever annoying habit of stating the obvious, but right now Jack couldn't be bothered pointing out this fact to him as he had other things on his mind.

"We have to find out where everyone is, and if Ward and Harris are even here at all." Jack said perching on Strickland's desk but noting nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ok I suggest we start at the cells, if they are here, it's where they are most likely to be." Brian said also scanning the room until he noticed something on the notice board.

There were several photo's up there, many from staff parties and award ceremonies but one in particular caught Brian's eye.

"Jack come here have a look at this." Brian called to the older man, as he almost pressed his nose up against the photo to get a better look.

"I knew it." Jack said not bothering with pretence and just ripping the photo off the wall and storming off out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Brian called after him in hot pursuit, Jack was already half way down the corridor before Brian caught up.

"To get some bloody answers." Jack replied as he slammed the doors open and made his way towards the commissioners' office.

Sandra awoke with a start, she didn't even remember falling asleep, but now the cold was making her whole body start to shake, and it seemed that however tightly she clung on to Gerry it wasn't making a blind bit of difference.

"Cold." She whispered to the man she was currently half lying on, but he did not reply. Sandra sat up then, wondering what could have woken her up in the first place when she heard it.

It was the sound of a motor, smaller than a car, but loud enough to echo straight in to their cave and wake her up, even from her deep sleep. Apparently it was not enough to wake Gerry how ever. Reaching forward Sandra felt around until she connected with Gerry's face, she couldn't see anything in the non existent light but she could feel the distinct out line of his nose.

"Gerry wake up some one is coming." She whispered harshly as she shook his shoulder with some force.

Gerry did not stir, Sandra was momentarily panicked, she wanted to make sure Gerry was ok but the sound of that motor was desperately close now and she knew she had little time to get out if Harris had found them.

Feeling around in the dark Sandra found Gerry's pulse point, placing two fingers over his jugular she could feel his slow beat thumping under her digits. Slow but there, not quite steady but there, now all she had to do was wake him up before they were found.

Sandra paused, maybe they wanted to be found, it might be the rest of the met out looking for them, unable to locate them in the dark, added to the fact they were in a cave they might blow on by and they would be stuck here for god knows how long.

Sandra knew she was starting to suffer from hypothermia, her hands had gone numb and her teeth were chattering together making a dim clicking sound inside the cave, something she was unable to prevent.

Gerry was not faring well either, he seemed to have slipped in to a coma, the thought made Sandra's heart skip a beet once more, knowing she could loose him if she didn't find help soon, it was quite obvious he had been coving up just how badly he had been injured and now he was paying the price.

"Gerry I have to go out side, I need to see who is coming." Sandra whispered to him, her mouth so close to his ear she could smell his fading aftershave and it made her want to cry. Pulling back from him abruptly Sandra turned around and crawled along on her good hand and her knees.

Her bad wrist was numb to the point she had to check she still had all her fingers, making the cave entrance where it got lighter, as the stars which had now come out as the snow had moved away were reflecting off the fallen snow and was illuminating the landscape for the first time in several hours.

Looking around and seeing the flash of a light come through the trees just before it was followed by a snow mobile. Ducking back inside the cave Sandra poked her head just out so she could see who was coming as the snow mobile slowed down and came to a stop. Sandra realised something, the person on that bike knew where they were. They had come dashing through the trees and had stopped right outside this cave.

Unable to look away and needing to get Gerry at the same time Sandra remained frozen as the dark figure made their way towards them.

Sandra couldn't make out who it was, they were wearing a helmet, and big bulky clothes to stave off the cold, she couldn't see any eyes either as they were hidden behind what she hoped were goggles, but cold, hungry and with a headache still bagging behind her eyes, Sandra couldn't be sure she wasn't just looking into a pair of large dark sole less eyes, just like the ones from her dreams.

That thought seemed to break Sandra's paralysis, darting back into the cave she crawled quickly towards Gerry, not stopping until she was pressed up against his side and shaking him almost violently, trying to get him to waken.

"Gerry, get up, please." She said to him trying to speak as quietly as possible so the person outside would not know they were awake.

"Hummm." Gerry finally made a sound, it was not speech, but it was something and Sandra felt relief flood through her body.

"Thank Christ Gerry get up, someone is here and I don't think they are coming to take us for a bath." She said to the half conscious man before her

"Humm hot bath, with you, I must be dreaming." Gerry mumbled obviously delirious and Sandra swore under her breath.

"Wake up Gerry" She paused taking a deep breath as she heard foot falls right outside the cave.

"I need you." She said finally taking hold of his hand as a light shone inside almost blinding her, but having no effect on Gerry who had fallen back into dream land.

"Sandra, Gerry, are you in there?"

The voice was familiar, it took Sandra a second to realise why as the light swung away form her face slightly and the figure at the entrance was framed by the brighter world outside.

"Robert?" Sandra asked, not worrying about rank or protocol right now, only desperate to find out she wasn't in fact still asleep and dreaming all of this.

"Yes Sandra it's me, are you guys ok." He said the voice and light getting closer and Robert Strickland moved further into the cave until he was right next to them. Clear as day and large as life. The light from his torch lighting up the cave's interior now as casting everything in what felt like a warm glow.

"Oh god however did you find us?" Sandra said now getting a better look at Gerry as she glanced from Strickland to her fallen friend.

"Never mind about that, we need to get out of here now, Gerry is obviously badly hurt and you also need medical attention. The rest of the squad are out looking for Ward and Harris, right now though you are my main priority." He said looking at Sandra and pausing at the marking on her cheek. Sandra noticed he went to reach up for it before he pulled his hand back and turned towards Gerry.

"Help me get him out of here." Strickland said as he got one of Gerry's arm's around his neck and placed his own arm around his back. Lifting one side Sandra got the picture and took hold of Gerry's other arm.

Gerry stirred slightly attempting to help them in their efforts to get him out of the cave, but his movements were unguided and wobbly, making them all stumble slightly.

"Shush Gerry it's ok, we are getting out of here now." Sandra tried to sooth him as they finally came upon the snow mobile and placed Gerry in the centre.

Strickland climbed in on the front as Sandra straddled the back, it was a squeeze but they fit.

The wave of relief as the motor started up washed away any thought she previously had about how her boss had found them in the middle of nowhere. She lent forward so her cheek was pressed up against Gerry's back as between her and Strickland they propped him up in the middle so he wouldn't fall off.

Over the noise of the motor with her ear pressed firmly to his back her hands grasped around his waste she felt him move slightly so one of his hands gripped hers.

"Coffee." She heard fall from his lips as the wind whipped around them and she couldn't help but smile widely as the snow mobile ploughed on through the trees until it popped out into the clearing and the cabin where they had been held hostage came into view.

Gerry woke up to two warm bodies pressed against him, the person behind obviously female and someone he knew well. Taking hold of Sandra's hand Gerry muttered something about coffee thinking right now it sounded like a great idea. Realising the person who was doing the driving was vaguely familiar too and oddly enough smelt familiar, realising he knew where he recognised the smell from, then that it reminded him of DCI Strickland Gerry quickly pushed the thought out of his head, not wishing to know why he knew what Strickland smelt like.

His thoughts were cut short however by the sight of the cabin coming into view, and the lack of any activity.

The snow mobile slowed down and finally came to a stop right outside the front door, Gerry tried to turn and get a look at Sandra's face but it was blocked by Strickland's voice as he got off the bike.

"Gerry glad to see your back with us." He said offering him his hand and helping Gerry of the bike first then Sandra.

Now Gerry got a good look at her face he could see there was a mixture off worry and happiness. Gerry could feel the conflicting emotions inside himself as well. On one hand they appear to have been rescued by Strickland, and have gotten away from Harris and Ward, but there was no one else here. Not Jack or Brian, no other officers and Strickland did not appear to have a car.

"Umm sir now what, I really think Gerry should be in a hospital." Sandra said before Gerry got a chance to express his own concerns for her.

"I know, I am just waiting for transport, how about we go inside and wait, I am sure it will be warmer in there, although not much." Strickland said holding out his arm and appearing to show them the way.

Gerry was glad that he was not the only one who seemed un willing to go back inside that cabin. Sandra made no move to re enter the building and Gerry had no intention of leaving her outside alone.

"Sir what is going on?" Sandra finally said and Gerry could feel his muscles tighten in anticipation knowing that he would not like the answer. As his heart rate quickened at Strickland's silence his head swam, and he tipped forward catching himself by throwing out a leg and Sandra's hand around his waist.

"Sir!" this time it was not a question it was a demand and Gerry shot upright in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.

"I have to insist you come inside Sandra." Strickland said as he felt Sandra's grip tighten around his waist. Gerry looked up slowly his eyes adjusting to the dim light, the snow reflecting eerie shadows off its stark whiteness up into the eyes and faces of his two companions.

The light glinted off of something Gerry would have recognised if he had still been unconscious. There in Strickland's right hand was a police issue service weapon, it was pointed low at Gerry's torso, the handle tightly gripped in the man's hand almost tight enough to make his knuckles turn white as the words fell from his lips.

"Inside, now!" Strickland demanded thrusting the gun in their direction this time and it was enough to get Sandra moving, pulling on him almost painfully as she stepped towards the house pulling Gerry along with her, half an eye on Strickland at all times as the DCI followed them though the door way and into the living room of the cabin.

Closing the door behind them Strickland paced the room slightly, he looked nervous, and like he was waiting for something. He kept glancing out of the window then to his watch.

"Why?" Sandra said finally as Gerry turned his attention back to her as her voice cut a slice in the tense atmosphere inside the cabin.

"Because I had no choice." Strickland replied as headlights shone through the front windows as a car bore down on their location.

Oh dear what have I done now? Well if you want to find out how, what, where when and why all you will have to do is review and I will update, I am not beyond bribery and a review goes along way to my fingers working faster over this keyboard.

Thanks for reading XxX


	13. Chapter 13

Ok seeing as you asked so nicely here is the next chapter, you have to understand though I do actually have to go to work sometimes ;-)

Jack walked into the commissioners office without even knocking, the man behind the desk looked up with an angry glance as Jack slapped down the photo he had taken off Strickland's wall down on his oak polished desk.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack demanded of the now angry and confused commissioner, who picked up the photograph and nodded his head slowly.

"I am not sure gentlemen, but perhaps you could enlighten me." He said placing the photo back down gently almost as if to touch it was making him ill.

"That's the point sir we don't know, our friends are missing, probably hurt, a man we trusted sent us back here to interview two suspects who are no where to be found, and now he himself has gone missing to." Jack said an anger clouding his voice Brian had not heard for a long time, the northerner took a step forward and picked up the photo.

"This is Robert Strickland in what appears to be his dress uniform shaking hands with Caroline Stewart, a major suspect in our case, a fact he neglected to mention to us when her name first came up." Brian continued looking the commissioner in the eyes but all the man was giving away was confusion.

"I know you are worried about DSI Pullman and Mr Standing so I am going to let your barging in here slid, but you can not come in here and accuse a high ranking officer of corruption on the evidence of one photograph." He said now standing up and placing both hands flat on the desk. Brian and Jack knew what that pose meant.

Backing off slightly Jack stood up straight and coughed to clear his dry throat.

"Sir we are not accusing him of anything at the moment, but right now you have to admit it doesn't look good." Jack said as he saw the commissioner back down a little the anger seeping out of his body somewhat as his pose relaxed.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" He said finally taking a seat once more and levelling his eyes with Brian who spoke first.

"Find him, and get some answers." He said turning on his heel knowing that they were unlikely to get any help here, not when it was a DAC involved.

"Do you even know where to start looking?" The commissioner spoke before the door closed on Jack and Brian.

"He didn't want us near that cabin for a reason, and I think I know why." Jack said as he let the door click shut as he and Brian made their way back through the corridors.

Finally bursting out in the car park both men had virtually broken into a run, they felt like time was running out but they didn't know why.

Turning on the engine Jack put the car in gear and pulled out, almost turning the car a full three sixty on exit as the wheels failed to grip on the now sheet ice that had formed in the falling temperatures.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed as he shifted into reverse as he edged the car away from the low wall he had almost hit.

"Carful Jack we won't be much use to Gerry and Sandra if we are upside down in a ditch." Brian said gripping on to the door handle and glancing at his companion.

"You think you could do any better." Jack snapped but he immediately regretted his harsh tones as Brian dropped his head.

"Sorry Brian, I'm just worried that's all." Jack apologised quickly as the car now moved forward at a steadier and straighter pace.

"Don't worry about it mate, we both are." Brain replied placing a hand on Jack's upper arm briefly giving it a friendly squeeze before settling it back in his lap to clench and unclench at the frustration of having to drive so slowly.

Sandra was briefly illuminated by the passing head lights, her eyes were wide, hair an uncombed mess, face puffy and sore from where the knife wound had been inflicted, and her clothes were dirty and hanging limp from her body. Gerry thought she still looked incredibly beautiful and if this was the last thing he ever saw he would die a happy man.

He realised there was no fear in those blue eyes though, something he was sure would be in his own if he had a mirror. The look she was directing at Strickland was one of pure betrayal, something Gerry was also feeling, on top of confusion and the fact that the world was still moving even though he was fairly certain he was stationary.

"Why?" Sandra had asked, Gerry had made eye contact with her in passing but now she was totally focused on the man with the gun, someone they had used to call their friend.

"Because I had no choice." He had replied, this struck Gerry as odd, most people would say, for the money, or because they hated them, revenge the usual excuses people came up with to justify murder, but no Gerry thought his explanation pointed more to something else.

His mind didn't seem to be functioning properly, when one thought popped into his head something came along to distract him. Right now it was the sound of Sandra talking.

"How did you know where to find us?" It was not a question it was a demand and Gerry had to fight off a wave of nausea to here the answer.

"I followed you when you escaped, I just didn't expect Jack and Brian to turn up so quickly, I couldn't bring you back until they had gone." Strickland said glancing behind him as the car engine shut off and doors banged closed behind what sounded like three people.

"Jack and Brian were here?" Gerry asked suddenly turning back into the situation as he fought the need to sit down and put his head in between his knees.

Strickland didn't get a chance to answer as the cabin door opened revealing the people who had just arrived in the car. The sight alone nearly made Gerry fait as he drew in deep breaths to hold himself steady.

"You I should have know." Sandra said as she watched a familiar face walk though the door flanked by Harris and Ward. Sandra had to suppress a shiver at the look on Harris's face as he gave her a quick appraisal before the woman in the centre spoke.

"DSI Pullman we finally meet, a woman after my own heart I might add, but right now is time for you to give it up." Caroline Stewart said as she walked around until she was standing right next to Strickland and directly in front of Sandra looking into her eyes and not flinching even as Sandra gave her best glare.

"Give up what? I think you have been labouring under a false pretence." Sandra said folding her arms and keeping her back straight, making sure she used her height advantage to full effect over the shorter woman who was standing toe to toe with her.

"What false pretence is that?" Stewart replied not backing down and inch and Sandra couldn't help a corner of her moth from lifting as she put the nail in the coffin.

"That I am as bent as you are." This got a reaction, Sandra felt it all the way down to her toes as the butt of the gun Caroline had in her left and previously unseen hand collided with Sandra temple and knocked her to the floor. Landing on one knee, Sandra caught herself with her bad wrist and let out a yelp as she tried to hold her head and her arm at the same time.

"As far as I can see DSI Pullman you haven't got a leg to stand on, now tell me where my god damm diamonds are or I will break every bone in your body, staring with this one." Stewart said as Harris came over and grabbed Sandra's injured wrist and pulled it back until Sandra was having to suppress a scream.

"Leave her alone!" Gerry yelled as Harris went for her but he was grabbed from behind by Strickland who held him firm and steady.

Gerry struggled but he was no match for the younger man, he felt the world start to blur again and he knew if he didn't calm down he was going to black out again, and there was no way he was leaving Sandra alone.

"Diamonds? What we thought it was jewellery you were after?" Sandra panted out as Harris let off the pressure in her wrist so she could talk.

"Oh so I am supposed to believe you get the stash and hide it without taking a look inside, that was my retirement fund, 3.5 million pounds worth of unmarked diamonds, and you take it from right under this idiot's nose." Stewart said pointing to Harris who could tell his boss was on the edge of loosing it as could Sandra, both kept quite as Strickland's voice carried through the clicking sound of Stewart's heels on the wooden floor and gained Sandra's attention.

"Maybe they don't know, maybe it was the other two who hid it and they are trying to protect them so they can get it out of the country?" He said and Sandra could not believe her ears. If the man had not just forced them inside this house with a gun she would have thought she was the film invasion of the body snatchers, with Strickland as their queen bee.

Trying to control her breathing Sandra took at look at Gerry, who was worryingly pale, his eyes were down cast and Strickland was almost having to hold him up. Not since they had been brought in here had he looked at her, she heard him shout when she had been hit but since then he had remained quite. It wasn't like Gerry, he was normally all mouth right until the end. Now the annoying yet calming sounds of his cockney drawl did not fill the air and ease her fears, Sandra knew it was silly and perhaps slightly selfish, but she knew she was in this one on her own, at least for now, she would have to get Gerry out and fast or she was going to loose him, no dream this time, this was reality and she had the bagging headache to prove it.

Jack had been having to ease the car along, the clear night had brought about temperatures below minus ten, something Brittan had not seen in a hundred years and Jack briefly thought about just how lucky these criminals were. If they had Sandra and Gerry back at that cabin, if they had found them like Jack suspected they would have far longer to question and kill them now, than if it had been a normal wet and windy December day.

"They may not have them you know, they may still be out there looking for them, having no luck like we did." Brian said as if he was reading Jack's thought's and the ex- DCI turned and glanced at the man sat next to him. Brian's posture was tense, even more so than usual which was saying something. He was fiddling with his hands in his lap and not for a second taking his eyes off the road.

"I know Brian, we have to hope we are wrong, but something tells me we aren't." Jack replied turning his own attention back to the road and keeping the car as straight and as fast as possible without having an accident. Which right now Jack noted was not much faster than fifteen miles an hour.

Sandra didn't even remember the chair's being brought into the room, that and the fact she was pretty much being put on the chair by Harris made her sure that at some point between checking to see if Gerry was ok, and Strickland's suggestion that Brain and Jack had the diamonds she had finally slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sandra, Wakey Wakey." Caroline intoned much to Sandra's annoyance as she was in fact already awake.

"Look we have nothing to do with your missing diamonds, hell until you just mentioned them we didn't even know about them." Sandra said through clenched teeth as she tried to suppress the bile rising in her throat.

"Oh and I am supposed to believe that when your commanding officer here tells me you went to see Mrs Harris for a second time, left her flat and disappeared home, together finishing the day early even though you were on a new case, then hey presto the diamonds are missing." Caroline said her words coming out in some what of a garbled stream as Sandra detected more than a hint of frustration in the woman's voice.

"Where are the other two?" Caroline asked Strickland before Sandra could form any kind of answer to her previous statement .

"I sent them back to the office to interview these two, I suspect they have figure out I have been lying to them." Strickland said and Sandra heard something in his voice that did not feel right. It sounded almost like regret, but she knew that was probably true, Strickland might have his reason's, she might even hate him right now, but what he had said about not having a choice stuck Sandra as odd, she was sure Gerry had noticed to by the look on his face, it had been the last time she had seen him fully awake and now she couldn't see him at all.

They were facing away from each other, back to back and Sandra couldn't here a sound coming from Gerry. Not even the comforting sound of his heart beating against her ear was there for her any more and Sandra had not realised until now how much she was missing his warm embrace.

"Do you think they will come back here once they know what is going on?" Caroline asked while Sandra was having her own internal dialog but she could answer this question.

"You can damm well bet on it, probably bringing the entire armed response unit with them." Sandra spat, using not only her last reserves of strength to force the words out but also knowing if Caroline believed her they might have to hurry the hell on with whatever it was they were planning on doing.

"I doubt it, I sent them all on a search and rescue mission for you two, spanning the entire Epping forest it will take them hours." Strickland said and Sandra tried not to hang her head or allow her face to show her disappointment.

"Shame, so I guess we wait for the granddad's to arrive and then we will find out once and for all where my diamond's are." Caroline said as Gerry listened on to the conversation, right now keeping quite was helping him and Sandra, he had realised that when they hurt him, she was all the more likely to get angry and in turn get hurt. While they thought he was out of it no one had bothered him, Strickland seemed to be the only one interested in weather he was even still alive. Twice now the DAC had come over and checked his pulse concern in his eyes that Gerry could see through his mostly closed ones.

"Is the big man joining us tonight, we could use his help in covering all this up, if you want me to stay on side that is." Strickland said after he found that Gerry was indeed still alive and he moved over towards Sandra and disappeared outside of Gerry's field of vision.

"I don't know, he said he would help though so don't panic." Caroline said as she moved about the room impatiently again and Gerry watched her until she moved out of sight once more.

"It's stopped snowing." The woman remarked idly as Gerry sat in a haze of pain and just preyed that Sandra was in better shape than he was and that they were both going to get out of this room alive, Gerry now dreaded Jack and Brian's arrival, on the one hand he wanted his friends to come and rescue them, but now he knew it was a trap he couldn't have wished harder for them to stay away.

Jack and Brian had to abandon the car at the bottom of the hill this time, the icy lanes the tire tracks had made previously were impossible for his car to gain any traction and abandoning the car they made their way off to the left keeping inside the shadows.

They were hoping they could use the element of surprise to their advantage, it was the only one they would have as neither of them had a weapon, or were in the first flushes of youth.

"How many do you think?" Brian hissed as the cabin finally came into site and they could see movement reflected in the windows, along with the distinctive movement of a torch.

"Who knows more than two I would guess." Jack said as a hand clamped around his mouth and on his shoulder. Brian's muffled panicked voice alerted Jack to the fact that he to had been caught by the same mysterious hands that currently had him held fast and he realised right now there was nothing he could do to stop it.

There you go another update, what have I done now, well I can tell you there is not much left of this story, I am also updating my three stories in order of maximum reviews, and only one at a time so if you don't tell me what you thought then I might update one of the others, I know I am cruel, but if you reading this story you must have figured out how my mind works by now.

Thanks for reading XxX


	14. Chapter 14

Here we go again hope you enjoy people.

Jack struggled against the arms holding him tight, he was just off the verge of panic when a voice close to his ear made him freeze.

"Easy man I am from the ARU we are staking out the cabin, didn't want you guys walking in and spoiling our fun. As the immense relief washed over him Jack then felt the following emotion of anger.

"What, why weren't we told about this operation?" Jack said spinning around and facing the man clothed completely in black and carrying what looked like a nasty looking riffle over his shoulder.

"No idea Gov but lucky for you we caught you before you blew it." He said and Jack folded his arms and looked over at Brian who was dusting snow off his trousers and replacing his glasses.

"Your telling me you're just sitting out here while our friends are getting hurt." Brian said having righted himself and was now staring daggers at the two men who had pulled them into the trees and almost given them a collective heart attack.

"We have to, we need to wait for Gulliver to turn up, we have been trying to get him banged up for years, not enough evidence usually as apposed to lack of suspicion. Now we are going to get him red handed." The man replied and even under his black mask Jack could see that he was grinning from ear to ear.

The thought of this news however did nothing to appease either Jack's or Brian's fears as they had no choice but to go with the two commandos back to their stake out position.

Jack thought while laying on a snow covered hill, now wearing police issued snow gear at least if this comes off, Gerry and Sandra wont have suffered for nothing. He found that the thought did little to comfort him, as right now all he could do was watch and wait.

Gerry hated waiting, he was still battling with staying conscious but he was determined to stay in this until the end however long that may be.

"I think we need to move them, this place is too hot now." Harris said from somewhere over Gerry's left shoulder and he could here the angst in the man's voice. Stewart and Strickland had moved towards the rear of the room and were now in whispered conversation, leaving Gerry and Sandra tied to the chairs and left to wait.

This reprieve had however given Gerry the chance to think, Stewart had said something about Harris's mum, about the house and how they had gone back there and the diamonds were now gone. This could mean only one thing, that they had been there since the robbery in 1998. The police had never searched the house because Stewart had said since the boys were missing the loot would not likely be there. Gerry realised now that, that was exactly what she wanted everyone to think. Hiding in plain site he thought it was called, but some how Harris had either told his mum to move it, one of the other's had tried to steal it and two boys ended up dead and throw in to a ditch.

Now eight years later it had happened again and this time UCOS were right in the frame. They had obviously learnt from their last attempts at torture that it did not get results so they were trying a different tactic, ie not actually killing them this time, but Gerry knew that was only going to hold out for so long.

The fall of heels against the wooden flooring alerted Gerry to the fact that Stewart was coming back, he did not like the thought of that, the woman was mean, she also seemed to hate the police and what it stood for, Gerry had no doubt that she would think nothing about offing two cops, or one cop and one former cop.

Stewart walked right passed Gerry and went around to Sandra, Gerry could no longer see the woman but he could now see Strickland, the man was staring out the window like he was waiting for something. It was however Strickland who spoke.

"I have a feeling anywhere is going to be hot for us right now, at least here access is difficult, and there are plenty of escape routes." He was answering Harris's previous statement, but he did not take his eyes off the view from the window as Stewart began to talk.

"Now look we can keep you here until your friends finally manage to arrive, or we can kill you and take them hostage instead. Either way we are going to be taking back what belongs to us, how much blood do you want to shed today Super Intendent?" Stewart asked almost getting into Sandra's face, it made the blonde want to punch this woman and not stop hitting until she lay unconscious at her feet. Right now that option was not open to her however so Sandra had to settle for a icy glare as Stewart stood upright again, obviously waiting for her answer.

"I won't be doing the blood shedding." Sandra replied distain dripping from her voice as Stewart's face contorted in a half smile half sneer.

"No that is where you are wrong, it will be you, by not answering my question you are putting your team in danger, more danger than you could ever imagine."

Sandra had to wonder just what the ex police woman meant by that statement, but before she could think about it for to long Stewart's phone began ringing.

Quickly Stewart answered it and walked away, she spoke in hushed tones and Sandra could only make out snippets of the conversation. From what she could conclude was that someone else was going to be joining them an soon.

"You have ten minutes to tell me where you have stashed the diamonds, or believe me things are going to get pretty bad for you." Stewart said and Sandra was almost certain the woman was not lying, there was a stratified look on her face that said she had won and that was nothing either she or Gerry could do about it.

"Sandra, please look I will make sure that nothing is said, if your worried about loosing your job because you took them don't be, I will be able to sort that." Strickland said coming round to stand in front of her and Sandra almost wanted to vomit at his words.

Instead of replying she tilted her head up to his and spat in his face. "That's what I think of your idea sir!" She spat out the formality of sir like she was using a cuss word as Strickland washed the spit of his face with the back of his coat sleeve. Sandra was sure she could here Gerry chuckle behind her, having realised what had happened, she was very glad to know that he was still with her, right now she really did need to know that he was ok.

"God she is even more of a bitch than you said she was, but she has got guts I will give her that." Stewart said and Sandra could see the woman was trying not to smile at Strickland's predicament, and failing. When she turned back to look at Sandra however the smile fell of her face and was replaced by the tight line of her lips and a slight frown.

"Ok you guys head off, I want the car ready for when we have to get out of here and all the stuff packed, these two aren't going anywhere and the boss will be here any second." Stewart said to Harris and Ward who looked only too happy to get out of that cabin.

Silence hung over the house while the snow mobile started up out side, Sandra wonder why they had not taken the car, but then realised carrying a body on a snow mobile would be difficult, the boot of a car was far more preferable.

"Just remember I gave you a chance." Stewart said as the sound of the snow mobile's engine faded into the distance and the silence descended once more.

Jack and Brian watched as the ARU took Ward and Harris out at the edge of the forest, blowing out their engine with one good shot. Brian had to admit he was impressed with the operation, they had the two crooks down and into a van with hardly a sound.

"Well at least that means there are less people in there to shoot either Sandra or Gerry." The northerner said turning to Jack who's eyes had not moved from the cabin, but now the sound of a car grabbed his attention. Coming up the track was a flash 4x4 it's steal alloys glinting in the now crisp moon light as it half slid have skidded to a stop, even with it's huge deep tyre's it was still pretty treacherous going. Climbing out in a long dark coat Rolland Gulliver shut the door leaving who ever had driven him in side the car with the engine running.

"Keep it warm in there, this won't take long." He had said and Jack just made out the word's as the man opened the door and went inside.

"Do we get to go now" Jack asked the cop behind him who gave a slight movement of the head as the rest of the until got into position.

When Gulliver entered the room Sandra felt like the last piece of the puzzle had been fitted together. They were all in on this heist, right from the beginning, the only thing that had changed was the access to a corrupt police man. Sandra almost laughed when she thought about what they could have done in the first place with some one as high up as Strickland. Now he was just a pasty, but one thing Sandra was sure of was if they got away with this, it wouldn't be the last time.

"Are my dear Sandra, such a shame to here that you are being less than cooperative with our enquiries." Gulliver said moving around so that he was standing right in front of her and she looked up into his cold grey eyes.

"Fuck you." She spat, having had enough of the niceties, this man was here to either get the location of the diamonds or kill them.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it.

"You heard the lady Fuck off." Gerry said from behind her and this time it was Sandra's turn to chuckle.

"I can see why you kept these two around." Gulliver said anger tainting his voice as he snatched the gun from Stewart's hand and pointed it at Sandra's head.

Gerry heard the clicking of the barrel as Gulliver cocked the weapon and prepared to fire. Images flashed through Gerry's mind, one of Sandra's smile especially when she had actually laughed at one of his jokes. The way the light bounced of her hair when the sun was for once shining, and her ice blue eyes that could hold him captive for hours. All he realised were about to be taken away in the blink of an eye if he didn't do something. Gerry also realised that he had never had the chance to kiss her, not properly always having believed that he shouldn't cross that line with her, that in the end it didn't matter, but right here, right now when the end looked like a big door right in front of him, not a distant thought, it did matter it mattered a lot.

"Ok ok I will tell you." The words fell from Gerry's lips before he knew what he was saying. He registered Strickland's face at the last moment, the shock he saw there was not fake, but he had not time to think about it as the window's smashed in and gun fire could be heard all around him.

Sandra instinctively ducked as the bullets came in through the window, not that she could cover up much tied to the chair, before she felt herself knocked sideways and a heavy body was covering her.

"Get off me, it's over Bob." She hissed at Strickland as he shielded her with his body.

"Yeah for them Sandra, look I will explain everything, this is not the time." He said as the door crashed in and Stewart was handcuffed and read her rights.

Sandra was helped off the floor by Strickland and almost immediately embraced by Jack and Brian at the same time.

"Sandra!" Brian said lifting her off her feet much to her pain and displeasure as she cast her eyes down to a bloodied Gulliver who was clasping a shoulder wound while a couple of commando's hauled him to his feet.

"Ouch Brian put me down." She hissed as he dropped her and they all turned to Gerry who was being freed by Strickland but he looked so white now Sandra though his skin to be almost translucent.

"This man needs to get to a hospital." Strickland called as two men came over and bringing a back board strapped Gerry to it while the rest of UCOS could only look on.

Sandra realised she was in shock, feeling suddenly dizzy she fell into the arms of what she could only assume was Jack as Brian had been off to her left following Gerry out of the door. It was the last thing she saw before the world went dark and the only sound was that of her own heart pumping in her chest.

Two day's later Sandra looked down at her sleeping friend, he looked so peaceful now, not like he had done when he was slumped over in that chair, his face even in unconsciousness looked pained and drawn. His eyes began to flutter and so did Sandra's heart. She had spent a night in hospital herself, they had to re hydrate her and dress her wounds so they wouldn't become infected. She had also suffered from mild hypothermia, and she had spent the entire night shivering slightly under and re warming blanket.

The next morning Strickland had explained everything to her, the whole operation had began months ago and a trap was set to catch these dangerous criminals.

Sandra had not been happy with the use of her team, and the fact that they had been kept in the dark. Strickland said it was for their own safety and for the success of the operation, they truly had to believe he was bent.

Now Gerry was starting to stir Sandra realised she was going to have to go through the whole thing again with him. She smiled at the knowledge that she could do just this, the fact that he was still here was making her feel decidedly happy and scared at the same time. Their time alone in what seemed like a hopeless situation had dragged things to the surface which Sandra had rather remained buried, but now they had bubbled to the surface she was finding it hard to keep a lid on them.

Gerry's eyes cracked open and he immediately smiled at her, Sandra returned the look unable to contain her happiness she lent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, lingering longer than necessary and she knew he had noticed.

Gerry had awoken to the one site he wanted to see every morning, Sandra's smiling face looking back at him, she had bent down to kiss him and her lips lingered on his skin like a silken caress. Gerry was not complaining, he was warm for the first time in what felt like forever both on the inside and the out and he had a beautiful woman looking down at him with something in her eyes he could only describe as love.

"I would get the crap beaten out of me everyday if I thought I was going to get that treatment every time I woke up." He smirked at her as he saw her face turn into a pretend scowl, but her moth was still upturned in a large smile.

"Don't push it Gerry." She said before she leaned down and this time planted her lips on his for the sweetest kiss he had ever had in his life.

THE END

I hope you liked that thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I would like to especially thank Freythefrog for her continued support for this story and Don'tcallmema'am as their reviews and comments kept me going with this complex case file.

I have another story in mind something a bit more light hearted than this, if you would like me to start work on that let me know if I should as I hope my first offering was up to standard and you would like me to continue writing for New tricks, thanks for reading XxX.


End file.
